The Light To My Darkness
by LovePercyJackson
Summary: The war with Gaea is over. People are celebrating the victory. Nico Di Angelo decides to have some alone time. He leaves Camp Half-Blood and rescues a girl with red hair and blue eyes. Will sparks fly or will she hurt him like everybody else? Read anx find out what happens when light meets darkness. (Chapters have been updated!)
1. Chapter 1

**New story guys! So this idea came to my head at lie in the four in the morning and so I decided to write a story about it. Hope y'all enjoy and please read and review. Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO. **

* * *

Nico's POV

I kicked a rock as I walked along the broken sidewalk. The sky was dark and there was a faint drizzle starting to fall on my skin. About two weeks had passed since our victory against Gaea and people were still celebrating. Of course I was happy too, but I just needed some time for myself. I left Camp Half-Blood at around 11 and was just walking around, wondering where my feet would take me.

I started to remember how the Aphrodite girls tried to flirt with me after my blessing from Aphrodite herself. My hair was still black but it had become more softer and lusher. It didn't fall in my face and cover my eyes like it used to. My pale complexion was gone and was replaced by a nice tan. My eyes were still a deep brown but I saw some traces of gold then and there. I had become more fit, more athletic, and had a much better build. I wore black skinny jeans and a nice black wool sweater. I thanked Aphrodite for the sudden change, but I didn't really like it so much. I felt as if someone had changed something inside as well.

As I turned a corner, I noticed I had started to walk towards the rich part of the neighborhood. There were a bunch of buildings, houses, mansions, and skyscrapers that seemed to go on forever. About twelve meters ahead of me was an entrance to an alley and I knew better than to go there. Just as I was about to turn another corner, a faint scream came from the alley. I stopped in my tracks and headed toward the entrance.

"Help!" I heard a girl scream again followed by a smack that didn't sound very assuring. I quickened my pace and before I knew it I was punching the snot of an 18 year old guy. He lay, probably unconscious, on the cold ground. After I came back to my senses I noticed a girl laying on the ground. She had beautiful red hair that looked like Ariana Grande's. Yes I know who that is. I'm not disconnected from the world. She seemed to be wearing a red dress that maybe would have been beautiful if it wasn't torn and covered in dirt. She had a huge red hand mark on her cheek and I knew that's where the guy had hit her. She had white heels that were in pretty good shape and a black coat lay next to her. She seemed to be clutching her right side and even though it was dark, I could tell there was blood. She laid on the ground, groaning and breathing heavily.

"Hey my names Nico okay? I'm gonna help you. Whats your name? Where do you live?" She opened her eyes and I couldn't help but stare. They were a brilliant blue color.

"My...name is Alice Blazi. I don't live...far...ow!" As I tried to help her sit up, she winced, still clutching her side.

"Are you hurt? Let me see the cut." She moved her hand and revealed a long cut, but thank the gods that it didn't look too deep. She started to sob as I examined it

"Do you want me to carry you or can you stand?"

"Uh...I think...I can." She tried to stand up, but came crashing down again.

"Yea I'll have to pick you up. Your cut doesn't look to deep but you've lost a pretty big amount of blood. What happened?" I tried to make conversation, knowing that if she fell asleep or knocked out, she might worsen her injuries.

"I-I was walking home from my ex-boyfriend's house. Then...as I was walking," she put her head in her hands and sobbed before she continued, "the guy just came and started to touch me. He said if I screamed he would hurt me but at the time I didn't see a weapon. I could smell the alcohol breath and I knew he was drunk. Then I screamed and got cut." I pulled her into a hug and she clutched my sweater, sobbing.

"Okay look I'm going to pick you up alright? It might hurt but I don't think you should be walking." She looked into my eyes then nodded, tears still falling from her eyes. As I picked her up, I noticed she was trying her best not to scream.

"Okay where do you live?"

"The first house when you turn on this corner." I started to walk and noticed that she was lightweight.

"I'm so sorry for getting you into this mess. As I was being...you know...I just saw you come in and beat the crap out of the guy. I don't know how I can thank you." She had her arms around my neck but pulled away to see my face. She managed a smile but it looked more of a grimace.

"No need to thank me. But I do have a question." I begin the walk, still holding Alice in my arms. "Why wouldn't you just call someone to pick you up?"

"Well I was performing at this hotel that my mom owned. I left early because my boyfriend told me he had a surprise for me. I went to his house and found him making out with my best friend since kindergarten. I left his house before he tried telling me some stupid excuse for his actions. I remember leaving my phone in the car that drove me to his house in the first place. I didn't live far so I decided just to walk. Now look where that got me." I gave her a smile as I turned a corner, as she instructed, and gaped at the huge house that stood before me.

It was big, with a black iron fence around it. I opened the gate and made my way toward the door. The door was made out of white wood with stain glass that seemed to change color in the light of the moon.

I opened the door. "Just place me on the couch in the living room," Alice said. I went into what seemed like the living room and placed her down.

"Do you have a first-aid kit?" I asked.

"Yea, it's in the kitchen, in a cabinet under the sink." I left the room and made my way to get the first-aid kit.

The kitchen had white marble tile covering the floor. There was a counter in the middle of the kitchen that seemed to be made out of black marble. Everything looked so fancy and elegant, I was scared I was going to break something. I found the kit and went back into the living room, seeing Alice laying down, still gripping her side.

"Okay I'm going to clean out the wound alright? Hang on to something because it might sting." She looked around before grabbing my hand. I felt my cheeks flush and hers also got a little pink. As I started to clean her wound, her grip on my hand had begun to get stronger.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow." Alice bit her lip probably so she wouldn't scream and look weak. After five minutes of cleaning the wound I had finished.

"Okay I'm done," I said as I placed a bandage on the cut. She was still holding my hand and she had started to steady her breathing.

"Well I should probably get home," I said.

"Can you please just stay for a while until my mom comes? I might need some help...but I mean you don't have to if you don't..."

I gave her a smile. "Sure. How bout you take a shower and change into something comfortable?"

"Yea I should." She made her way towards the stairs and slowly climbed up before she turned around. "Uh thanks Nico. For helping me." I gave her a smile and she gave one back before she continued to climb the stairs before disappearing.

I stood up and looked around the living room. It had white carpet with white walls. Above me was a golden chandelier and hints of gold on the roof that seemed to wink when I had a different perspective. On the wall behind me, shelves stood with a bunch of trophies and pictures of what seemed like Alice's family. There were trophies for volleyball, track, basketball, and tennis. Every trophy said she was either champion or had won first place. There were pictures of Alice singing, wearing different dresses, but didn't seem to wear any makeup. She clearly didn't need it.

After about half an hour, Alice had come back. She wore red sweatpants that were rolled up to her knee and a black sweater. Her hair was soaked but was starting to dry. Then did I realize that her hair had begun to curl. I also realized that her face was flawless. She had a great cheek bone structure and her face looked soft as if she never had trouble with acne. In other words, she was hot. I mentally slapped myself for that comment. Color had seem to come back to her face and overall she looked much better.

"Do you want some hot chocolate? Is your clothes wet? I can get you some clothes if you want," Alice said. I smiled at her concern she had for me.

"Um no I'm good and sure. Hot chocolate sounds great." She grabbed my hand and led me to kitchen. She looked through a bunch of cabinets until finally finding what she had been looking for. She opened the fridge and brought out a gallon of milk, closed the fridge, then began to heat the milk on the stove. She motioned me to sit with her on the chairs that stood beside the counter.

"So Nico, tell me about yourself."

"Well my full name is Nico Di Angelo. My mom passed away when I was little, my dad is almost never home, and my sister died when I was about ten. My dad remarried and then I had a stepmom that hates my guts. I have a step sister. Right now I'm going to this camp because my dad doesn't want me with him, but I don't mind. I have friends at the camp so I'm not entirely alone. I'm eighteen and I'm Italian. That's pretty much it. What about you?" I hadn't told Alice a lie, nor did I tell her the entire truth.

"Well my name is Alice Blazi. I live with my mother since my dad ran out on us when I still in my mom's belly. I love sports. I can play almost every instrument and can sing. I had just witnessed my already-ex-boyfriend make out with my best friend since kindergarten. I had almost been raped but thanks to you I wasn't. I am also eighteen and am looking for a career in music or acting."

"So you can sing? Sing a song for me." She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Maybe later." She got up and went to get the milk that had just begun to bubble. She emptied the packets of cocoa mix into both cups before she mixed then handed one to me.

"Oh crap I forgot something." She placed down her cup then made her way to the cabinets before bringing out a bag of marshmallows.

"Do you want some?" she asked me.

"Sure." She got a handful then placed them in my cup.

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"Uh sure. Which one?"

"How bout scary? They make me laugh because of how stupid the girls are." I laughed at her comment before nodding.

"That sounds great." We went back into the living room an placed our cups of hot chocolate on the tables. Alice left and then came back with pillows and blankets. She gave one to me and started placing the blankets on the floor. Once we were comfortable we decided to watch _The Texas Chainsaw Massacre_. We had our backs against the couch so we were able to drink our chocolate. Alice finished hers quickly and shortly I had finished mine too. When the part came where people started to die, Alice had started to come a little closer. Our shoulders were touching and Alice grabbed my hand. Her hand was warm compared to how cold it probably was outside. At some part of the movie Alice screamed and put her head in my chest.

"How can you watch this Nico?"

"It's not even that bad." And trust me I would I know. I was a demigod for goodness sake!.

At some point I had put my arm around her shoulders while her head lay on my shoulders. When somebody died she would turn around and look away. The last time it happened she looked away and stared at me. I had also started to stare. I couldn't get over the fact that she was so beautiful or how blue her eyes were. I noticed that we had both started to lean in. Just as we were about to kiss, the phone rang making us both jump.

"Uh I have to get that," Alice said before standing up. Right after she left I noticed how cold my right side had become. I was so close to kissing her... After about thirty minutes, Alice finally came back.

"Well my mom is going to stay at the hotel to clean up so she won't be coming home. I told her about what happened and about you. She said you could stay if you want..."

"Uh thanks but I should probably be getting home."

"Are you sure? It's pouring outside."

"Uh yea but thanks for this. I had a good time."

"Yea me too and thanks again for helping me."

"It was nothing." Alice rolled her eyes and led me to her front door.

"Well if your ever in town or something and you have nothing to do just come by okay?"

"Sure." She managed a smile then kissed me on the cheek.

"Bye Nico."

"Bye Alice." I opened the front door and sure enough it was pouring outside. I stepped outside and walked along the sidewalk, rain drenching me. As soon as the house out of view, I shadow traveled back to my cabin. I changed clothes, thankful I was alone, and collapsed on the bed.

* * *

**That's about it. I hope you enjoyed this. Please read and review and don't forget to read my other story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for reading! Read and Review! Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO.**

* * *

Alice's POV

I leaned back on my front door. Wow. Nico was something. He was sweet, kind, a total gentleman, and lets not forget cute. His hair looked so soft I just wanted to run my hands through it. His eyes that seemed to look right into my soul. Then when we almost kissed!

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. Hopefully I get to see him again. For some reason, I felt as if this was meant to happen. Going home alone and getting attacked...

I went to the living room and started to clean up. The whole scene at my ex-boyfriends place replayed in my mind over and over again. I remember just being asked to join a record company after I had just performed at my moms hotel. I was so excited! All my hard work will finally pay off! Then I got the text from Andrew to go to his apartment. I told the chauffeur to take me to his place then I remembered accidentally leaving my phone in the car. I made my way up the elevator, all the way to the 20th floor. I had on my red dress that went to my knees with my white heels. My hair was put into a high ponytail and I had no make up on. I opened the door, only to find the apartment empty. Or at least that's what I thought. I made my way to his room and stopped suddenly in the doorway. I saw Andrew and my best friend since kindergarten, Kate Price, making out. Although, it looked as if they were eating each others faces. To be honest, I wasn't surprised. I actually suspected that he was cheating on me. But I was more disappointed. I remember leaving immediately, completely ignoring their pleads for forgiveness.

I was stupid to still be with him. I mean sure I did like him. A lot. But he was arrogant, stubborn, conceited, and prideful. He only cared for himself, yet I put up with him for about a year and a half. He had a surfer look with blond hair and those dashing blue eyes. He had a blinding white smile and dimples that were unforgettable.

We were prom queen and king, we were homecoming queen and king, he was quarterback, I was captain of the cheerleader squad, it all made sense. Although he was sometimes a pain in the butt, he was very romantic.I remember him taking me out to fancy restaurants and sometimes to the beach at midnight. We would stay up and talk about our future together. Me becoming famous while he got into some football team. He would come over to my house and we would just go to my room. We would lay down together, enjoying each others company. He was sweet. Now my whole opinion of him had changed.

After I finished cleaning up I went to the kitchen to take some medicine. My mom would always give me this and nothing else, no matter my condition. Just a small drink and I was all better, literally. And the good thing was that it didn't taste gross either. It actually tasted like my mom's famous red velvet cupcakes that she would always make on special occasions. As soon as I took the medicine, I became more alert and I felt the pain in my cut go away. I go to my room and collapse in my bed, sleepiness taking over.

* * *

The Next Day...

The sound of the front door opening woke me up. I made my way down quietly, grabbing a small lamp on the way.

"Oh mom. You scared me!" I see my mom come in, wearing pants and a plain purple shirt. She looked startled at first, but then later relaxed.

"Yea thanks. So I heard you got asked to join a record company." She pulls me into a hug and I can feel the breath just knocked right out of me.

"Yea...they're going to come to the New Year's party so I need to get a new song and a new dress. Do you think my designer will be at his office today?"

"Hmm...I think so. Why don't you go?"

"Yea okay. I'll just change. Bye mom." I kissed my mom on the cheek and made my way upstairs. I decided to put on some light aqua colored skinny jeans with some cute rider boots. I put on a white sweater with cute aqua colored snowflakes that matched my jeans. I put on a white headband and go to the restroom to wash my face.

"Honey theres someone at the door," I heard my mom say. Who could that be? Uh, I hope its not Andrew or Kate. I really don't want to deal with them right now. I made my downstairs and opened the door. Nico stood there, his hands in his pocket.

"Oh hey what's up?"

"Well I uh was wondering if you were busy today."

"Honey who's at the door?" My mom came and stood by me, drying her hands with a small towel.

"Oh this is Nico. He's the one that helped me yesterday when I got attacked." My mom studied him intently, her eyebrows furrowed.

Nico reached out a hand. "Nice to meet you." My mom came to her senses and happily shook his hand.

"Do you want something to eat? I'm just getting the food ready."

"Uh, no mom well be going already."

"Alright bye. And again nice to meet you Nico." I took Nico's arm and led him to my car. It was a red Mustang that I had gotten for my eighteenth birthday. **(Yea I don't know very much about cars.)**

"Nice ride."

"Haha thanks, so uh I have to go run some few errands if you don't mind."

"No not at all."

"Alright." I slid into the drivers seat and started the car. The roads seemed to be a little bit less busy today. It was about fifty or sixty degrees outside and the wind didn't really help much. It took about twenty minutes to get to his office and I parked right outside.

"Alice! Good to see you! I heard you to got a chance to go big!" Joey said, kissing both of my cheeks. He was wearing leather pants with a purple open neck shirt. His hair was up like a porcupine like always and he wore a few bracelets. He had his hands on my shoulders, but let go as his gaze went to Nico.

"And who is this?"

"Oh this is my friend Nico. Nico, this is my designer, Joey."

"Oh Nico pleasure to meet you!" He did the same thing Nico as he did to me. I laughed at Nico's red face.

"Okay well, uh, Joey I need you to design a new dress for me. I'll be needing it for the New Year's party. I want it long, either white or red, and with no layers."

"Alright I'll just plan something and call you once I'm finished. Bye Ali Cat." I hugged him again while Nico just shook his hand, probably nervous that he was shaking his hand with a single gay guy. Once we left his office we got into the car and headed towards the mall.

"So look I have to get another dress for this party my moms having in two days, and I need someone help my choose it. I was wondering if you would help me?"

Nico laughed which made my heart do jumping jacks. "Sure." It took about twenty minutes to get to the mall from Joey's office. On the way, We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together came on the radio.

"Oh great timing." I turned up the radio and sang like nobody was listening. I could feel Nico's eyes on me and could tell that he was smiling. After the song ended, I turned down the radio and stopped at the red light.

"You miss have an amazing voice. When's the party? Are you gonna perform there?"

"Uh thanks. And in two days. You should come, I mean after everything you've helped me with, it would be rude if I didn't invite you. And I do perform at my moms party. Either I play piano and like classical music but there's time when I sing modern pop music. You can bring friends as well, as long as they don't get drunk and ruin the house." I pulled into the parking lot and locked the car before I entered the mall. They were a billion stores to choose from and my stomach screamed with excitement. I took Nico's hand and lead him to a store where I normally buy my clothes.

"You shop there?" He pointed at the store we were heading to. The whole store was white and filled with tons of racks of clothes.

"Um yea, either there or my designer, but my designer is normally for very special occasions, as for this one isn't very grand." I entered the store and went straight to the dress section. "Okay so do you think I should get one that goes to my ankles or knees?"

Nico thought about it for a second. "I think knees." I looked through about twenty dresses and only managed to choose three. The first one was a blue JS Boutique one shoulder jeweled dress. The second was a red seam waist shift dress that I completely adored. The third was a charming golden sweetheart strapless dress that went down to my ankles.

"Okay I'm going to try them on."

"Alright I'll be waiting." I put on the the first one and looked in the mirror. it looked good on me, but I wasn't very sure. I stepped outside the dressing room and showed Nico.

"Don't want to be a downer but its not really your style." I rolled my eyes and changed into the red one. It fit me and it looked great with my hair and my complexion.

"How bout this one?" I came out the dressing room and did a pose.

Nico's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Wow, you, um, look beautiful. What about the next one?"

I changed into the very last one. It looked beautiful, and the lights made it sparkle even more.

"How bout this one?"

Nico looked as if he wanted to talk, but couldn't find the right words. "You look amazing. It's either that one or the other one." I laughed and decided to buy both.

"Okay what now? You hungry?"

"Uh yea...how bout we go for some Italian?"

"Sounds perfect." We made our way to the Italian restaurant and got a table that was outside. I ordered Fettuccine Alfredo while Nico got Arrabbiata sauce.

"So you can talk Italian right?"

"Yep," he said while popping the "p."

"Okay then say something in Italian."

"_Oggi sembrava incantevole._"

"You sound so freaken sexy. What did you say?"

"You looked lovely today."

I could feel my cheeks warm up. "Thanks. So who your friends?"

"Well I have a friend named Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, Jason Grace, Reyna, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, and a half sister named Hazel Levesque."

"Half sister?"

"Oh well it's uh complicated. What about you? How did you begin to sing?"

"Oh well my mom said that when I made my first sound, it sounded more like singing then actual screaming and crying. Ever since then, I've been fascinated in music. I learned to play the piano at age 7 and learned guitar at age 9. I've performed in other states and hotels, but the night before was the first request I've ever had to become something real. All my hard work will finally pay off if I get this." He got my hand across the table and gave it a squeeze.

"From just hearing you in the car, I know you have the potential to get this. I'll be right by your side, alright?"

"Thanks Nico, it means a lot." A couple of minutes later, our food arrived and we dug in. We talked more about the party and about our history. From what Nico's told me, I can tell he didn't have the easiest life growing up. After eating we decide to go to the park for a walk. The park wasn't full and I was thankful. The trees had Christmas lights and he sky was quickly turning dark. Me and Nico swerve still holding hands and I couldn't help but smile.

"So Nico have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"Um no. When I was in school, I wasn't very popular and didn't really fit in. I never really had time for an outside relationship with the other things I had to do." He looked at me and smiled. "So tell me about your ex-boyfriend. I mean if you want to..."

"Well his name is Andrew Bridges. His family is filthy rich and he's an only child. We went out for about a year and a half. When we were in school, he was quarterback and I was captain of the cheerleader squad. Everybody expected us to go out and in a matter of time we did." A shill went down my spine and I shivered. I wasn't very aware of how cold it had gotten, and I was grateful that I was still holding hands with Nico.. "He was sweet and kind, but he was also conceited and self-centered. I honestly don't know how we managed to last that long. Then yesterday I caught him cheating on me, but the thing is that I wasn't really surprised. I was more disappointed in myself for staying with him if all he really did was cause my pain and I knew it. I was stupid and childish and-"

"No you weren't. He was stupid and childish," Nico interrupted. We both had stopped walking and he had gotten my other hand.

"Thanks Nico. Even though I sorta barely know you, you know how to make me smile." We continued to walk, hand in hand. As we passed the pond, I heard my name being called. I turn around and see Andrew running towards me.

"Oh no! Not him." I tried covering up my face and hid in front of Nico.

"Wait is this the guy?"

"Yes. Okay let's keep walking and pretend we didn't see him." I grabbed Nico's hand and pulled him but he refused.

"I should really talk to him..."

"Nico no please. I don't want him to ruin today. Lets just leave c'mon please?"

"Alright fine."

I let out a deep breath and finally relaxed. "Thank you. I think I should be getting home. I'm getting a little cold and its kinda late. Do you need a ride?"

"Uh nah. I'm fine. I had a great time."

"Me too." I kissed him on the cheek and made my way to the car. As I was putting my key in to unlock the door, I felt arms wrap around my waist.

"Let go of me!" I turned around and saw Andrew, those blue eyes begging for forgiveness.

"Alice please just give me a chance."

"No! You cheated on me with my best friend Andrew! My best friend! I can't forgive you that easily."

"Just please listen!" He pushed me against my car, putting his hands on my waist. I moved his arms and tried to push him away, but he wouldn't budge. He moved in closer, our bodies squished into one.

"Let go of me!" I struggled to move away from his hard grip and had no success. He leaned in and I felt his lips brush against mine. At first I gave in, but then I started to remember all those horrible things he's done. Anger surged through me and I finally have the strength to push him away. I slap him across the face and he puts a hand to his cheek.

"I said to let go of me." I open my car and drive away, tears threatening to fall down my face. Why? Why did Andrew have to ruin everything? I was having a perfect day until that stupid idiot got in the freaken way. I finally get home with my shopping bags. I go straight to my room, not wanting my mom to ask any questions about today. I find out I got home at around five and decide to have dinner before I start I practice the song for both parties. I sit on the piano, my hands on the keys, ready to play. A whole list goes through my mind as I start to practice.

* * *

Nico's POV

I walk to camp and can't help but smile. I've had the perfect day with probably the most perfect girl. I know she deserves the best, and I'm afraid I won't meet her standards. I make my way to the cabin, but a certain blonde haired boy gets in way.

"Woah, Nico's smiling!" Jason says, pointing at me.

"Yea and? What's the big deal?"

"Well normally you don't. So who's the lucky person?" Jason nudges me and wiggles his eyebrows. I push him away and start to walk toward my cabin but I'm stopped again.

"What do you want?"

"Just tell me who's this person."

"How do you know it's a person?"

"Well I hope it ain't a monster."

I roll my eyes and sigh. "Alright I'll tell you." Jason throws his fist in the air and I smirk. "It's a girl named Alice. I helped her when she was getting attacked and we just finished hanging out."

"Wait just the two of you?"

"Yea so?"

"So a date?"

"I guess you could say that..."

"HOLY CRAP! NICO'S JUST BEEN ON A DATE!"

"Yea just tell the whole world please..."

"So when will we meet her?"

"Well she invited me to this party at her house and she said I could invite friends, so I guess y'all guys could come."

"Alright. I'll tell the crew. See ya Nico!" Jason left, but not before winking. I used the rest of the day by walking around and I kept being interviewed by my friends about Alice. The seven and me sit around on the dock at the lake.

"So tell me, how she look?" Leo asked, grinning.

"She has red curly hair, blue eyes, and she's an amazing singer."

"Sounds a lot like Rachel." Leo winks at me and I push him off the dock and into the lake.

A second later he resurfaces, his curly hair stuck to his face. "I'm guessing its not Rachel."

"Of course not."

"Okay so Jason told me you got invited to a party at her house," Percy says.

"Yea, its just a party and she said I could invite friends so I was wondering if y'all guys wanted to come."

"Yea that sounds great! When is it? Annabeth asked.

"In two days." Piper squeals and claps her hands.

"I can't wait to meet her!" She says, showing her true daughter of Aphrodite self. We call it a night and I head off to bed, happy to know I'll be seeing Alice soon.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading this. It means a lot. Please read my other story and review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait! Chapter 3. Don't forget to read my other story! Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO characters.**

* * *

Nico's POV

I wake up the next day with a smile. I get my clothes and change into my skinny jeans with converse, and my camp shirt. I brush my teeth and start to head out, but Hazel stands in my way.

"What?"

"You and me need to have a little talk about that Alice girl."

"Why?"

"Cause, I don't want you getting hurt."

"Trust me Hazel, she would never try to hurt someone." Hazel hugs me and I hug her back.

"Alright. When's the party again?"

"Tomorrow, so dress fancy."

"I will. See you later Nico."

"Bye sis." I head out the door only to be blinded by the bright sun. About halfway I'm bothered by Piper. Oh boy...

"So Nico when are you gonna see her?"

"I don't know tomorrow? Why you ask?"

"I'm just wondering... So where is this party gonna be at?"

"Um her house."

"Is she rich?"

"Yea..."

"Oh okay! Thanks Nico!" She gives me a quick hug and runs away. Thank me for what? It's probably just a girl thing...

I make my way to the table after doing my offerings. I train throughout the day with my sword, I try bow and arrow, and the rock wall. I also try to get better at shadow traveling knowing sometimes I end up in the wrong place. I leave camp around five and head to Alice's house, hoping my boring day gets a lot better. Inside camp, it was sunny and hot, but once you leave, all you see is snow. I go back to get a coat, and Hazel stops me again.

"Where you going?"

"Um just into town."

"Why?"

"Cause I can..."

"Nico, are you going to see your girlfriend?"

"Hazel, you of all people should know I don't have a girlfriend."

She suddenly looks very interested in her shoes. "You're right. Sorry. So can I go with you?"

"Well it will be weird. She's not expecting you till tomorrow."

"Fine. Bye Nico." She gives me a quick hug, and I'm finally off my way to Alice's house.

* * *

Third Person POV

The seven plus Reyna are sitting together at the beach.

"So Hazel, got any info on Nico?" Piper asks. Hazel smiles and giggles.

"Yea! He's going to her house today!"

"Right now?" Jason asks.

"Yea I think so..." A silence breaks out between them, but is interrupted when Percy speaks up.

"Well should we follow him?"

"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth smacks her boyfriend upside the head. "He might see us."

"Well what if we pretend to bump into him?" Leo asks. The seven look at him and he continues. "If we can't sneak up on him, why not pretend to bump into them and join them on their date?"

"Well what if there not on a date? Maybe there just at her house," Reyna says.

"I think we should just follow him and see where she lives. If they do go on a date, we could just "bump" into them there," Frank says. The eight all agree to the plan and get dressed.

* * *

Alice POV

"Mom, are the cupcakes ready yet?" I'm laying on my bed, looking up ways on how to do my hair for tomorrow on my laptop. The party is tomorrow and I'm super nervous! I already have the songs ready and now all I need is the "presentation."

"Alice, I need help with the food." I sigh and eventually get up and make my way downstairs. There's cupcakes and desserts covering the huge dining table.

"Mom please tell me again why you didn't have a catering company do this?"

"Because! Just help me! I need you to get another batch going. I have to go run some errands. I won't be back till ten, so please don't burn down the house." She kisses me on the cheek and walks out the door.

I take in a deep breath, smiling at the delicious smell of red velvet cupcakes. I go upstairs and change into something more comfortable. I put on an old pair of skinny jeans with a purple shirt on top. I put my hair in a messy bun and make my way downstairs. I put on music and an apron and start making the first batch.

Making red velvet cupcakes takes a lot of time. It has to be the right texture with the right amount of baking powder or they won't be any good. I dance to the song while adding flour and red food coloring to the batch. I hear the door ring and make my way towards the door. I open the door to find a cold Nico outside.

"Oh Nico hey! Come in! It's freezing!" Nico makes his way in and I close the door.

"Well it looks like your busy." He points to the whisk that I'm holding in my hand.

"Yea sorry...wait!" He looks at me confused and I can't help but roll my eyes.

"Can you bake?"

"Bake? I'm not half bad."

"Okay good cause I need help!" He takes off his coat and I lead him to the kitchen. It's only then do I realize the huge mess I made.

"Well your very organized," Nico sarcastically says.

"I know right? So will you help me?"

"Well what are we making?"

"Red velvet cupcakes."

"Sounds good."

"Oh they are. Look taste one." I get a cupcake and break it in half. We eat it at the same time. His eyes widen and he groans.

"These are the best cupcakes ever! Can I have another one?"

I laugh. "Maybe later, but right now...lets bake!" I turn up the music and give Nico a pink apron to wear.

"Should I feel offended?"

"Pinks a good color on you."

He rolls his eyes. "Whatever, so what do I do?" I tell him the recipe and the instructions to make the cupcakes. After about two hours, all the cupcakes are done. We sit down on the floor, eating cupcakes, listening to a song that talks about piña coladas.

"Well this was fun," Nico says. I look at him and smile and take a bite out of my cupcake.

"Yep. Well if I had to do it alone...it would have been exhausting."

"You had to do it alone? Where's your mom?"

"Errands for the party tomorrow. You are coming right?"

"Uh yea I'm pretty sure. It's okay to invite friends right?"

"Yea of course! I can't wait to meet them." I finish my cupcake and start to clean. Nico gets up and helps me as well. An idea comes to mind and I throw a handful of flour into Nico's face. He gets a rag and wipes his face.

"Did you really just do that?"

"Yep! Whatcha gonna do about it?" He looks at me and grabs the red food coloring. He sprays it all over me, and I wipe off some drops off my face.

"It's on!" We throw flour, baking powder, icing, and other ingredients at each other. I run around the counter and slip on something wet and slimy. Nico comes over and starts to laugh.

"That was the funniest thing I have ever seen!" He hugs his stomach and keeps on laughing.

"Yea yea whatever. Can you give me a hand?" Surprisingly he does and he helps me up. Just as take our first step, we fall. I land on him and we were both laughing now. I look at his face and see where I got him the flour. We have stopped laughing and all we do is stare at each other. He puts a curl behind my ear and slowly leans in. I feel his lip brush against mine, and a warm feeling spreads throughout my body. My hands cup his cheeks while his hands go to my waist. We finally pull away after two minutes and I cant help but smile. We get up, this time without falling. After thirty minutes of cleaning and spraying each other with water, Nico and I sit on the counter eating cupcakes. I look at the clock and see that it's eight. My mom doesn't come home for another two hours.

"So what you wanna do now?" he asks, while taking another bite.

"Well it's really pretty outside. Wanna go to the park?"

"Yea sounds good, but uh small problem."

"What?"

"I'm dirty!" I look at him and again and start to laugh.

"I think I have extra clothes. My brother sometimes stays here for holiday occasions. I think his clothes would fit you..." I lead him to my brother's room upstairs. His room is a nice sandy color with blue bed sheets. The room has two wooden night stands and pictures of our family vacations. I go to the closet and take out black skinny jeans and a green sweater.

"Here you can use these. The shower is to your left and my room is to the right if you need anything else." I leave the room and take a quick shower. I blow dry my hair and change into red skinny jeans, with a white sweater, and a green scarf. I put on black boots and leave my hair down. I hear a knock on my door, I check to see if there's anything embarrassing that he might see, and tell him that the door is open. His hair has gone back to its normal black color and he looks great in black and red.

"Ready?"

"Yea. Do you wanna walk? It's not that far from here..."

"Sure." We leave my room and head out the front door. I make sure to have the house key and lock the door. I also make sure that no appliances were on. I don't want to come home to a burning house! We walk on the sidewalk, heading to the park.

"So why is your mom having a party?"

"Its to celebrate me getting a chance to go big."

"Do you want to go big?"

"Well yea, but..."

"But...?"

"Sometimes my mom pushes me too hard. I mean sure I know it's worth it in the end, but sometimes she gets too out of hand. Sometimes I feel like she only wants this for her. If I get this, I can finally get what I deserve."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you will."

"Please Nico, you haven't even heard me."

"Uh actually I have. You know yesterday in the car?"

"But that wasn't for real..."

"Well you sounded amazing anyways." He gets my hand and kisses it. We continue to walk to the park, and my breath is knocked away. It looks beautiful. The trees are covered in snow, the Christmas lights are all hung up, the snow is covering the grass, it looks like a winter wonderland!

"It's beautiful."

"Just like you," Nico says. I feel my cheeks heat up even more. He leans in and kisses me again. Everything else seems to fade away, except us together. We pull away and he puts his forehead on mine. We continue to walk, hand in hand, talking about tomorrow, and our favorite foods. We sit down on the benches, his arm around my shoulders, my head on his shoulders. My lips find his again. I put my hand around his cheeks while his go to my neck.

"Nico!" We pull away and look at each other before looking where the sound came from. Out in the distance I see about eight or seven people waving their hands.

"Nico who are they?"

"Um those are my friends that you were supposed to meet tomorrow." The crowd makes the way towards us and I get up.

"Well I guess I'll have to do that today."

"Are you sure? I mean they can get pretty crazy..."

"Nico of course!" The crowd runs towards Nico and embraces him in a hug.

"Guys! Please let go!" Eventually they do and now they are all staring at me.

"Guys this is my...uh friend...Alice. Alice these are my friends." He introduces me to Percy, who has black hair and sea green eyes: Annabeth, who has blond hair and gorgeous gray eyes: Hazel, who has brown hair and golden eyes. Also his half-sister: Frank, who is surprisingly tall and very built: Jason, who has blond hair and blue, electrifying eyes: Piper, who has brown choppy hair and eyes that seem to change colors: Leo, who has curly brown hair and brown eyes: and Reyna who has black hair and brown eyes. Overall they look friendly although Annabeth's eyes are very startling.

"So," Leo starts to say. "You are the brilliant Alice girl that Nico always talks about?"

"Leo I am going to kill you," Nico says.

I can't help but laugh. "Nico that's so sweet."

"Yea sure, so what are y'all guys doing here?"

Everybody is silent, and they push Hazel forward."Well we were just around and we saw you, so we decided to join y'all on y'all guys date. Sorry."

"Uh I don't think it was a date, but hey don't be. It's good to finally meet y'all. So y'all guys wanna go to my house? It's starting to get pretty cold."

"Oh they don't-"Nico starts to say.

"Of course!" Piper says. I laugh and we start to make our way to my house. I lead the group with Nico by my side, while everybody else is following.

"I'm so sorry about that," he whispers.

"Nico its alright. For real don't worry."

I give him a quick peck on the lips and we walk in silence. I make my way towards the front door of my house and begin to put my key in.

"Wait you live here?" Percy asks. Annabeth elbows him in the stomach and I laugh.

"Yep!" I open the door and find it exactly like we left it. "Welcome to my house." Everybody appears to be in awe except Piper, since her dad is a famous actor. I begin to give them the tour of my house, showing them the living room, kitchen, dining room, music room, indoor pool and outside pool, art room, the theatre room, and the five bedrooms. We go back downstairs and I give them each a cupcake. Everybody looks a bit skeptic, but once they try them their eyes widen.

"These are the BEST cupcakes ever. You should really try my moms blue chocolate chip cookies. Maybe we should swap recipes one day."

"That would be great. So what y'all guys wanna do?"

"Well," Nico says before continuing. "You still owe me song." Everybody stares at me and I glare at Nico.

"Wait you can sing?" Reyna says.

"Uh yea a little bit." I make my way towards the music room and get up on stage. I turn on the microphones and guitars.

"So what do I sing?"

"Any song," Frank says. I get my white acoustic guitar and sit on a stool. I put the microphone stand in front of me and check the guitar to make sure that's in tune. I look at the crowd and I see that they are all standing up.

"Y'all guys can grab chairs as well you know." I point to the wall with chairs lined up against it. Once they are all settled, I speak into my microphone.

"Okay well uh this song is called A Thousand Years. I don't know why I'm nervous, since I've played in front of bigger crowds, but uh here goes nothing." I close my eyes and begin to play.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone,_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

I strum out the last chord and finally open my eyes. They all clap their hands and I smile. I look at Nico and saw that he's completely in awe.

"That was awesome!" Piper says.

"Thanks! Years of practice. You wanna sing?"

"Um no. I've never tried but I'm pretty sure I'm not good."

"Oh please Beauty Queen, you can charmspeak. I'm pretty sure-" Leo says but stops himself.

"Charmspeak?"

"Uh I can convince people to do what I say."

"That's awesome!"

"Haha yea I guess.."

"So you want to try?"

"Uh," she looks back at her friends and they all nod their heads. "I can try." She tells me a song and I nod, knowing the chords for the song.

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Uh oh, uh oh_

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_

_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh,_

_And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no_

_Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby_

_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well_

_I've had just enough time_

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well_

_I've had just enough time_

_And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom_

_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,_

_I've never known the lovin' of a man_

_But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,_

_There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,_

_Who would have thought forever could be severed by..._

_...the sharp knife of a short life, oh well?_

_I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls_

_What I never did is done_

_A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar_

_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner_

_And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'_

_Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'_

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Uh oh (uh, oh)_

_The ballad of a dove (oh, uh)_

_Go with peace and love_

_Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket_

_Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh_

_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well_

_I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls._

Jason, who I think is her boyfriend, starts to clap and yell louder than the others.

"Not bad, Piper."

"Thanks." She goes down the stage and an idea comes to mind.

"Y'all guys wanna have a karaoke night? I could make snacks, pizza, and if y'all want, y'all guys could stay the night."

"Uh I don't know..." Annabeth looks at the rest of the group and they all seem to like the idea.

"I guess were staying."

"Great!" I get off my stool and put the guitar on the chair and make my way to the kitchen.

"So what y'all guys want?"

"Chips, salsa, pizza, soda, and those delicious cupcakes of yours!" Reyna says.

"Alright!" I take out the chips, salsa, soda, ice cream, and a few cupcakes. "I'll make the pizza. Is pepperoni good?" They all nod. I give them them the snacks and tell them to take a few blankets from the closet and to set up. Nico stays behind and sits on a chair.

"So you need help?"

"Um yea maybe. Can you make pizza?"

"Please I'm Italian. I can make my own pasta."

"Alright then Chef Nico what shall we need for today?" Just as he is about to answer the phone rings. I look at the caller ID and know that it's my mom. I go to the living room and answer the phone.

"Hey mom!"

"Hey honey so I got hung up on errands and I'm not gonna make it home today okay, although I will be there tomorrow at around two."

"Yea okay...hey mom I brought over some friends and they are staying the night. It's okay right?"

"Yes as long as they don't tear up the house or the party set up that is outside."

"Alright bye mom. Love you. Stay safe."

"You too. Love you!" She hangs up and I got back to the kitchen.

"Ready?"

"Yep!" We get out the flour, sauce, cheese, basil, pepperoni, and the other ingredients.

"So what do we do Chef?"

"We mix all of this and hope for the best."

"Really?" I get flour and throw it at him again. Before he can get me I run to living room. Nico is faster than I thought and catches up real quick. He picks me up bridal style and places me on the couch. My arms are around his neck while he slowly leans in and we start to kiss. The warm feeling happens again and I start to get butterflies in my stomach. He kisses my forehead, nose, both cheeks, and back to my lips. His arms go around waist while mine are still around his neck. We finally pull away, gasping for breath. We make our way towards the kitchen.

"Well that was nice," I say.

"Couldn't have said it better. We should really bake more often." I pull him into a quick kiss again and we start making the pizza. Once the dough is finished Nico tosses into the air and back down, just like I've seen it happen in restaurants.

"Not bad." I put the sauce on along with the pepperoni, cheese, and basil. I put it in the oven and sit with Nico on the counter. He takes me hand and gives me a smile.

"So are we you know like a thing?" I ask.

"Well I don't know about you, but I do want something to happen." He pulls me into another kiss and I can feel him smiling.

"I do too."

"So we are a couple?"

"Only if the guy asks."

He looks at me puts his forehead on mine. "Alice, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, of course I will!" I give him a quick kiss and we make our way back to the music room. There are blankets covering the floor and everybody is eating the food.

"Where's the pizza?" Leo asks.

"It's baking. So who wants to go first?" They all look at each other saying he or she should go. "Alright how bout this. Everybody goes but we alphabetical order?" They all seem to agree and I pull Annabeth up to the stage.

"Okay what song?"

"Last dance."

"From high school musical?"

"Yea I like that movie." I laugh.

"Alright I know the chords. I'm going to try to harmonize you just keep singing alright." The song turned out great. I sang the boy part while she sang the girl. Percy gave her a quick kiss right when she left the stage.

"Alright Frank come up." He kept shaking his head, saying he sounded like a dying cow when he sang. I let that past and told Hazel to come up.

"Alright what song?"

"Halo."

"By Beyonce?"

"Yea.." I move to the piano and start playing the first verse. Once she's comfortable with the chords she begins to sing. Her voice is soft and smooth, it's great. Once it's over, she's completely red, probably because she was nervous.

"Jason you are up."

"Do you smell fire?"

"What? Are you trying to get yourself out of this?"

"No for real! Just smell." I do and the first thing that comes to mind is Pizza! We all run to the kitchen only to see black smoke coming from the oven.

"Why isn't the fire alarm going off?" He asks while trying to wave it off with a wet towel.

"I don't know!" I turn on the faucet and start dumping water to the oven. The others help as well, but Annabeth is arguing with Percy. I turn to get more water, but I hear a splash and the fire is out.

"How did that happen?"

"Who knows! Christmas miracle?" I look at the eight and just shrug it off. I begin to laugh and the others stare at me like I'm complete crazy person.

"My house almost burned down!" I start to laugh more and take out the pizza. It's as hard as a rock and burned. The others start to laugh with me and now we were all laughing uncontrollably.

"Y'all guys just probably get cleaned up."

"Where the showers?" Hazel asks.

"Well you don't have to use the showers. How bout my indoor pool?"

I lead the way to the pool and immediately jump in, surrounded by warm blue water. I feel a splash around me then and there and once I come up for air, I notice everybody has jumped in. I feel strong arms go around my waist and I turn around. Nico smiles at me and I can't help but smile back. He wraps his arms around waist and pulls me close. His lips brush against mine and a smile spreads through out my face.

"Alright guys! Cut out the PDA!" Leo says. We break apart and glare at him.

"This is amazing," Percy says.

"Yea I know...except I don't use it very often."

"Why?"

"I don't know, normally I use my time practicing the piano and all." We play a few games and then get out the water. I always have a few towels in the closet outside the pool, so I get a few and give them to the crew.

"It's getting cold now," Reyna says.

"Yea, y'all guys want to watch a movie with popcorn and hot chocolate?"

"In the movie room?" Leo asks.

"Well duh!" Once we are decent enough we go back upstairs.

"So I have clothes for y'all guys." I make my way to my brother's room and get pajamas. I give green ones for Percy, red for Leo (which were a tad to big), blue for Jason, purple for Frank, and black for Nico.

"Uh the rest room is next door to the left. My room is to the right, and if y'all need anything please knock before opening the door. There are extra restrooms and bedrooms down the hall by the way." I leave and lead the girls to my room.

"So do y'all guys want actual pjs or sweatpants?"

"Uh I'll get sweatpants," Annabeth says. I give her some gray sweatpants with a white shirt.

"Uh can I get pjs?" Piper asks. I give her some blue pjs bottoms with a blue tank top.

"I'll get sweatpants," Reyna says. I give her purple sweats with a yellow shirt.

"I'll get pjs," Hazel says. I give her yellow pj bottoms with a yellow tank top.

"Okay the restroom is the door to your right. I'll be using my mom's restroom, which is across the hall. If y'all need anything just look in the closet or restroom."

"Wait we do need something."

"Okay what?" The girls look at each other before Piper speaks up.

"How did you and Nico meet?" I feel my cheeks redden and I lean back against the door.

"I'll tell y'all guys the story when we watch the movies. If they fall asleep first, we should totally prank them!"

"I agree! I still need to get Leo back!" Reyna says. I laugh and start to head to my mom's room. I've never been in there unless she told me to. I would be too afraid to get in trouble. I go and take a quick shower. I change into red sweatpants and a blue plain sweater. I brush my hair and can see the curls already starting to form. I put my hair up, held by a sing clip and my blue slippers and make my way downstairs. I see Percy come out of the room and he makes his way towards me.

"Hey Alice can I ask you something?"

"Yea sure!"

"Do you really like Nico?

"Of course. I mean why not? He's sweet, he was there when I needed someone the most, he's caring, and he's Nico. Of course I like him," I say.

"Okay I just don't want him getting hurt."

"Percy I would never try to hurt him. I've been hurt before and I know how it feels."

"Alright thanks. He deserves something good in his life. He hasn't had a very easy one."

"Yea I know, he's told me."

"Oh okay." We finally made it downstairs and see that its still a little smokey.

"You need help making the popcorn?"

"Uh only if you wouldn't mind helping."

"Not at all." I get out the popcorn and hot chocolate.

"So how long have you and Annabeth been going out?"

"About four years."

"Wow, that's pretty long."

"Yea, but I mean I love her."

"Yea I can tell." I put the popcorn in and start making the hot chocolate.

"How long have you known Nico?"

"Ever since he was twelve."

"Wow, so are y'all guys like brothers?"

"Yea, definitely." In about seven minutes everything is ready. I put the popcorn in five bowls and take them to the music room. I clap my hands and the light turn on.

"That is awesome. Must be cool to live in a house like this."

"It is, but it's a big house for just two people."

"Two people?"

"Well my dad ran out on my mom and my brother is in college. It's just me and my mom."

"Where's your mom?"

"Running errands for the party tomorrow. Y'all are gonna come right?"

"Yea I'm pretty sure. What's it for though?"

"Well I recently got asked to join a record company."

"Wow, that's something worth celebrating."

I laugh. "Yea it is. Can you also help me with the cups of chocolate and the blankets?"

"Yea of course." We go back to the kitchen and see Piper and Jason standing around talking. Piper's face instantly brightens up when she seems me.

"Oh thank gods! We didn't know which way to go. We kinda got lost."

"My house is not that big."

"Well to Jason it is."

"We were just about to get the hot chocolate and the blankets. Y'all guys can get the blankets while we get the get hot chocolate." They nod and go to the music room to get the blankets. Percy and I get two trays of hot chocolate and make our way towards the movie room.

"So what movie should I put?"

"Um how bout scary?"

"Why? So Annabeth can snuggle up to you when she's scared?"

His cheeks redden. "Maybe."

"Haha alright fine. I also like scary movies. It's funny how the girls open the door and get killed."

"Nice to know."

I roll my eyes. "Well anyways, I'll be right back. I'm going to get the laptop to put a movie." I go upstairs to get my laptop from my bed. I see the rest of the group heading downstairs.

"Y'all guys do know where the movie room is right?"

"Yea I do," Annabeth says. They start to walk downstairs, except Nico who stays behind.

"What you doing?"

"Going to my room, to get my laptop, to connect it to the tv, to watch the movie." I open the door to my room and Nico comes in.

"Nice room."

"Thanks. I did everything." He goes to the shelf of books I have on one of my walls. He goes to the picture section on huge dresser and stumbles back.

"Is something wrong?"

"Who-Who is that?" He points to the only picture I have of my dad. It was before I was born. It was him holding a guitar with one arm and holding my mom with the other.

"That's my dad."

"Your dad? No no no..."

"Nico what's going on?"

"I have to wait till your mom gets back."

"Nico, are you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine."

"Alright. I have the laptop lets go." He steps in front of me and puts his hand on my shoulders.

"Please promise something."

"Well I have to know why it is first."

"When I tell you about the picture, promise me you won't change okay?"

"Of course Nico. I promise. Seal it with a kiss?" He starts to relax and a smile spreads on his face. He leans in and kisses me gently and my legs start to turn to mush. We pulls away and he puts his arm around my shoulders as we leave my room. We go downstairs, to the movie room, and see that everybody is all comfortable. There's six bed couches thingys in the back and twelve recliners in the front. I quickly set up the movie and make my way to where Nico is. There's a red blanket and its turned into a bed. I look around and see that everybody has done the same. I clap and the lights go out.

"What movie did you choose?"

"Insidious 2."

"Haven't seen it yet."

"Yea me either." He puts his arm over my shoulders and I snuggle up close to him. With his free arm, Nico and I hold hands. Every time something is about to happen, I find myself giving his hand a squeeze. At some point, something pops up and all the girls scream except Reyna. That girl is seriously tough! I look back and see that Annabeths head is in Percy's chest. Percy gives me a thumbs up and I do it back. About half way through the movie I'm ready to piss my pants.

"Are you scared?"

"No Nico I'm not!" He raises his eyebrows at me then gives me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Better?"

"Better." When the movie ends, I'm happy, yet sad that I won't have to be cuddled up with Nico. I clap my hands and the lights turn on.

"Another movie or what?"

"I think yes!" Jason says. Piper, Annabeth, Hazel, and even Leo look terrified.

"Alright, what kind?"

"Documentary?" Annabeth asks. Everybody else groans and I can't help, but laugh.

"Romantic comedy?" Piper asks. Nobody seems to object so I put on Crazy, Stupid, Love. I sit back with Nico and can see that everybody seems to be smiling. Well of course, it's a romantic comedy, emphasis on romantic. When Ryan Gosling comes up shirtless, I hear someone whistle.

"Piper!"

"What?" Everybody starts to laugh, myself included.

"Well he is hot," I whisper. Nico looks at me and I roll my eyes.

"So I'm not hot?"

"Nico, really? There are people that are hot rather than just you."

"So I am hot?" I kiss him, just to make him shut up.

"I'll take that as a yes." Once the movie is over, everybody looks about ready to knock out.

"Well y'all can either sleep here or in the bedrooms, but if you sleep in the bedrooms just please don't do anything crazy." The others follow me to the bedrooms upstairs. I give Frank and Hazel the one at the very end of the hall, Reyna and Leo the one right beside it, followed by Jason and Piper, then Percy and Annabeth.

"Wait where am I going to sleep?" Nico asks.

"In my room silly."

"Are you sure?"

"Nico yes. It's not like we're gonna do anything." His cheeks redden.

"Do you have extra toothbrushes?"

"Uh I only have eight, two in each guest bedroom. Wanna come with me to the store to buy one?"

"Isn't it weird that we're going the store just to buy one toothbrush?"

"Well I need to buy some other stuff. So yes?"

"Sure, but I'm wearing pjs."

"Nico it's like midnight. Who's gonna care anyways?"

"Point taken." I put on boots and coat and grab the keys to my car. I head out the driveway and start driving to Wal-Mart. I have one hand on the steering wheel and one is holding Nico's hand.

"So what did you think of my friends."

"They are amazing! I don't know why you were freaking out so much."

"For real?"

"For real." I stop at the red light and face Nico. We kiss and the light changes to green. In about ten minutes I have made it to Wal-Mart. I grab a cart and head to the hygiene section. I grab a red toothbrush and make my way to the way food section.

"Why are we over here?"

"Breakfast. What do your friends like?"

"Anything really, although Percy likes blue pancakes or waffles."

"Well then lets buy blue food coloring, waffle mix, chocolate chips, and more cocoa." I buy everything I need and make my way to the music section.

"Why here?"

"I need to buy more picks. I've been losing them more often lately."

"Oh." I buy white and blue picks and make way to the pay out section. The total is about thirty bucks and I give the cashier forty, telling her to keep the change.

When I put the stuff into my car Nico says, "That was nice."

"Really? It was just ten extra dollars."

"That could mean a lot to people." I look at him and smile. I get back in the car and make my way home. I put the stuff back in the fridge and give Nico his toothbrush. I do a little extra cleaning in the music room, kitchen, and movie room, before making my way upstairs. I see Nico looking through my other pictures. I go to restroom and brush my teeth, before standing by Nico. He's looking at a picture of me standing on stage, my right arm up, while holding a guitar.

"That was last year. I was playing in California. That year seemed very different than the others."

"Why?"

"My mom was more over protective than usual." I make my to my bed and lay down on my back. I get my laptop from the floor and look up more hairstyles. Nico jumps on my bed, landing next to me. I laugh and he makes his way towards me.

"What you doing?"

"Looking up hairstyles for tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Cause. The people from the record company are going to come. I mean it is a celebration party but everything has to be perfect."

"Alice quit worrying. Its going to be okay."

"How do you know Nico? What if I fall or sing in the wrong key? What if-" He presses his lips against mine then pulls away.

"Because you are Alice Blazi. One of the best musicians I've heard. Everything is going be fine because I'm going to be there." I get up and sit in front of my dresser.

"I'm just scared of being rejected." I feel tears form in front of my face. Nico comes up and kneels down in front of me. He lifts my chin up and wipes my tears away.

"Everybody is scared of something. Thats why you face your fears. What doesn't kill makes your stronger right?" I manage to pull a smile.

"Right. Thank you so much Nico. For being there for me."

"No problem." He helps me up and stares into my eyes. We lean in and our lips crash into each other. We make our way to my bed and lay down. Nico gently moves the laptop, not once stoping the kiss. My arms go around his neck and I bring him closer. I can feel his body heat radiating and his heart beat. I take off a clip that I had on and feel my curls fall down. Nico pulls away and smiles. "You are beautiful."

"And you are extremely hot." Our lips meet again and a knock on the door makes us jump. We pull away and fix the bed. Nico accidentally slips and falls and I start to laugh. He goes to my bookshelf and pretends to be very interested in a book called Stormbreaker. I put my way back into its place and open the door. Piper, Annabeth, Hazel, and Reyna stand outside my door.

"Um do you have toothbrushes?" Hazel asks.

"Uh yea. Have you looked in the restroom?"

"Yes but neither of us could find them." I go to Annabeth's room and go to the restroom. I see Percy already sleeping, his body spread out on the bed.

"Yea imagine sleeping with that." We all laugh but I hold up a hand, signaling them to be quiet. I take them to the bathroom, look under the sink, and show them two toothbrushes, along with toothpaste and extra soap.

"Guys, should we prank him?" The girls all look at each other before nodding.

"Okay let me go to my room and get markers. The toothbrushes are all located under the sink, in the cabinets by the way." We tiptoe out the room and right before I open the door, Reyna holds me back.

"What were you and Nico doing before we knocked. It took you a pretty long time to open the door."

"Nothing..."

"Please we don't believe you one bit," Annabeth says

"Alright, we were just kissing."

"Sure. Look I would mind being an aunt-"

"Hazel! Oh goodness no! We were not doing that!"

"But y'all would have if we hadn't knocked, right?" Piper asks.

"No! I mean I love Nico and all but were not there yet..." I open the door and find Nico holding the picture of my dad.

"Hey Nico want to help us with something?"

"What is it?"

"Well were gonna prank the boys."

"Are they all asleep?"

"Jason isn't," Piper says while the rest nod.

"I'm in!" I grab a red, blue, green, pink, purple, yellow, and black marker before heading out the door. We walk to Piper's room and see Jason barely coming out the bathroom.

"What are y'all guys gonna do to me?" He starts walking backwards and I roll my eyes.

"Not to you. The other guys are asleep and we are going to draw on their faces," I say. He starts to relax before high fiving Nico's hand. We tiptoe back into Annabeth's room and stand over Percy.

"Alright Annabeth, your the girlfriend, you draw on his face." She grabs a blue and green marker then starts to draw all over his face. She completely colors his face blue except for the eyelids which are green. I can hear snickers coming from the others and I myself can't help but laugh. We leave the room before cracking up.

"That was genius!" Jason says.

"I know!" We go to Reyna's room and stand over Leo.

"Reyna, you have the honors."

"Wait I want to do this too!" Jason says.

"And me!" Piper whispers. After about five minutes, Leo's face is covered red, with yellow flames drawn on his face, and a Hitler mustache. I literally fall down because I'm laughing too hard. Last, but not least we go to Hazel's room and stand over Frank. She grabs a purple and starts to color his whole face. She grabs a pink and pretends to add eyeliner. She then grabs a red pretending to add lipliner. After three minutes, Frank looks like an ompalompa. I run to my room and grab my camera. I take a picture of all the guys and we all start laughing again. Eventually they all go back to bed, and Nico and I go back to my room.

"That was hilarious," Nico says as we enter my room.

"I know! I really do hope your friends can come over more often."

"They probably will." I lay down on my bed and Nico joins me as well. I put my head on his chest while his arm go around my waist.

"I'm so glad I met you," I whisper into his ear.

"Me too." He pulls me into another kiss and I grin, happy I'm with someone I love. I put my head back into his chest and eventually fall asleep, listening to the sound of Nico's heartbeat.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm super sorry about making you wait so long! I had a bunch of tests and I was super busy! Anyways here's chapter 4! Read and review! Don't forget to read my other story! Disclaimer:I am not Rick.**

* * *

Nico's POV

I feel something move and I look to see that Alice is still asleep. I've never seen anything so beautiful. I notice how she seems to be smiling and she looks so peaceful. Her curly, red hair around her face. I move one strand of her and she opens her eyes. She looks at me and begins to smile.

"Well good morning Nico."

"Good morning Alice." She gets up and heads to the bathroom. I set up and stretch my arms and I notice that I didn't have a bad dream. And for a person who has gone to Tartarus and back, well you don't dream of sheep and rainbows. I rub my eyes and get up and look in the mirror. My hair is fine, as if I didn't even sleep. I shrug and see that Alice has come back.

"I'll start making breakfast," she tells me as she makes her way downstairs. I go to the restroom and brush my teeth. Even though my hair seems fine, I still brush it just to make sure. I make my way downstairs and see that Alice is barely making the batch. I sit down on one of the chairs by the counter and look at Alice. She's wearing the clothes from yesterday along with a red apron. Her hair is put into a messy braid down the right side of her head. I understand why she doesn't need make-up. She's so beautiful just like that. I snap out of my trance and ask her a question.

"So what you making?"

"Uh, blue pancakes with chocolate chips."

I get up and wrap my arms around her waist. "Sounds great."

She rolls her eyes and I smirk. "Can you please go wake up the others?"

"Sure." I give her a quick kiss and make my way upstairs. I stand outside Percy's door and knock.

"Hey guys wake up! Time for breakfast!" I hear Percy groan and a thud afterwards. I roll my eyes and head to the next door. I bang on their door and hear nothing in response.

"Hey Jason, Piper wake up! Time for breakfast!"

"Alright," I hear Jason say. I go to the next room and hear snickers and laughing.

"Guys time for breakfast!" I then hear more laughing and a gasp. I open the door and see Leo looking at himself in the mirror while Reyna just laughs.

"Oh hey Nico! We'll be right down!" I smirk and head to the next room.

"Hey guys time for breakfast." I try not to be to loud. I know how Hazel can get in the morning. She opens the door and I see she's already cleaned up. Her puffy hair is put into a ponytail and she's still wearing the pajamas from yesterday.

"Hey Nico! How'd you sleep?"

"Awesome! No dreams for once!"

Hazel grins and hugs me. "That's great! Do you think that maybe..."

"Maybe what?"

"It has something to do with Alice?"

"Hazel-" I begin, but Hazel cuts me off.

"Nico listen! You used to be by yourself all the time. You had all these nightmares and emotions bottled up inside you. Then she comes along. I know it hasn't been long but think about it. She's more than just your girlfriend..."

I smile, knowing she's right. "You're right. I actually wanted to talk to you about that today. I mean what do I wear? What do I do?" I begin to panic and Hazel just laughs.

"Don't worry. We have your back."

"Thanks Hazel." I give her a quick kiss on the cheek and we make our way downstairs.

"Where's Frank?"

"Taking off the marker."

"How he take it?"

"First be surprise, then annoyed, but in the end he laughed." We talk more about the coloring while making our way downstairs. Alice had just finished making all the pancakes and is now making the hot chocolate.

"Wow! Smells delicious, Alice," Hazel says.

"Thanks Hazel! Dig in! I'm just making the hot chocolate. Do you want some?"

"Sure." Hazel grabs a plate and starts to get food. I join her as well and we sit down on the table before helping Alice clean up. I wonder how Alice became such a great cook. Did she learn from watching her mom? Or maybe from watching those pointless cooking shows? Who knows!

"So what's the plan for today Alice?" I ask her. She thinks about it for a second then answers.

"Well at around twelve I have to start getting ready. The crew is going to come in and start setting up the instruments outside. I was thinking about having the girls have like a girls day, you know? Shopping and all. While the guys do what they do..."

"Shopping? I didnt bring money..." I mentally laugh and Hazel's words. Our dad is the god of wealth! She don't need money!

"Oh it's alright! I pay!"

Hazel runs up to Alice and hugs her. "Thanks Alice."

Alice smiles and looks at me. "Welcome. Where the rest?"

"Still getting up and getting the marker off." Alice laughs and my heart flutters.

"That was hilarious..." After everything is finished we all sit down and begin to eat. A second later, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Reyna, and Frank came down. Percy, Leo, and Frank's faces were red, probably from scrubbing.

"Hey guys, are those blue pancakes?!"

"Uh yea! Nico told me you liked them so I decided to make them." Percy smiled and got his plate, putting about four pancakes on it.

"Percy quit eating so much!" Annabeth slaps him upside the head and he pouts. Everybody laughs and Percy brings out a smile. After everybody grabs their food, conversation is made.

"So Alice? What's the plan for today?" Piper asks.

"Well I was thinking that we go shopping for dresses or whatever."

Piper'a face lights up and everybody groans. "I can't wait! This is going to be so much fun." Piper's cool and all, but when her Aphrodite shows, it stays for a very long time.

"I hope so..."

"Wait," Piper stops and looks at the guys. "What are they going to do?"

"Well actually I don't know...what do y'all want to do?" All of us looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well I don't want to go shopping. I mean come on, me Leo, going shopping? It's like Percy not liking blue foods!"

"I agree. I don't want to know about the million pairs of outfits you buy," Jason said. He looked at Piper's direction and she just rolled her eyes.

"Well you guys can stay here," Alice said before continuing. "Just don't burn it down." All of us nodded and then after a couple of minutes and laughs about last night, the girls left and the guys looked around her house.

"Dude I wonder if she has a secret lair. I mean that would be awesome!" Leo said as we went around her house.

"Leo, you seriously need to stop watching movies," I pointed out, irritated. Leo smirked and began to laugh.

"Yea like that will ever happen."

"So Nico when were you planning to tell us about you and her as a couple?" Percy questioned me and I stopped walking. All the guys looked at me and I could feel my face burn.

"Uh well it just happened yesterday."

"Wait?!" Jason held up his hand and everybody looked at him, confused and perplexed of what he was going to say. "How did you meet her?"

I groaned and asked the gods why I had to have friends like these.

"Well if we are going to talk about that then I want to sit down. It's a long story."

"We could talk in the music room," Frank suggested. We all agreed and made our way there.

"So Nico tell us the story of you and Alice." Leo pretended to put a microphone to my face and I raised an eyebrow.

"Well uh not to long ago I was walking close to her house. I left camp to go outside for a while, clear my mind from some things. Then as I was walking away from an alley, I heard this scream. I ran back and saw Alice being attacked by some creepy dude. She was wearing this red dress and she was hurt. She had a cut on the side of her stomach and she could barely walk. Me, being a complete gentleman," everybody rolled their eyes and I continued. "I carried her to her house. The first time I saw it, I was probably as surprised as you were. I helped her with her cut since her mom wasn't home. And so yea."

"Wait hold up. Why was she waking alone by herself in the first place?" Jason asked.

"She was at a friends house and something really bad happened. Instead of getting a ride from the friend she walked home alone, which I though was pretty stupid, but hey I met her!"

"Do you like her? Like not just because she's cute and all, but because of her personality?" Percy being the loyal guy would, of course, have asked this question.

"Okay so I normally have nightmares of Tartarus almost every night. Last night, when I slept with her I didn't have any. I'm don't want to sound mushy and all, but I'm falling for her. She's beautiful, talented, a great cook, kind,-"

"And a mortal." I glared at Leo and he rolled his eyes.

"Hey you know it's true! I'm not saying that you can't date her or anything, but it's going to be hard keeping this life from her."

"Um, well, actually she's-well I don't-" I began to stutter and I rubbed my neck nervously.

"Just spill it out already!" I could tell they were getting mad. Should I tell them? I mean what if she isn't? Her dad could just look a lot like Apollo. In the end, I decided to tell them.

"I don't think she's mortal." Everybody looked at me as if I was a crazy person.

"What?" Frank was the first to recover.

"I have to show y'all a lot of things." I got up and lead the way to her room. I took the picture of her dad and showed them.

"Wait isn't that-that looks a lot like-that can't possibly be-"

"Yep. Apollo. And it's not just that. Have you noticed that her house is covered with celestial bronze?"

"I seemed a little skeptic, but now that you talk about it, it is." I was a little shocked to hear this coming from Leo.

"Wait so are you saying she's a daughter of Apollo?"

"Well uh that might explain why she's an amazing singer!"

"That's crazy. Ain't she like 18?"

"Yea..."

"The gods promised..."

"I know. I think that her mom had something to do with it."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know...I was planning on telling her today when her mom's here. But I'm afraid that I'll ruin her life."

"How would you ruin her life?"

"Her dreams! Everything she ever wanted to do will be gone if I did tell her. Then she'll hate me!"

"Nico your over exaggerating. She won't hate you."

"Yes she will. If I tell her then she'll know, then monsters will start coming and she'll hate me."

"Nico quit putting yourself down. It's going to be alright." I looked them again and this time I believed them.

"Thanks guys. I appreciate it. Now we have to party to get ready for."

* * *

At the party...

Alice's POV

I arrived at my house an hour before the party had begun. The guys were no where to be found and my mom was stressing over the party. I introduced my friends to my mom and I didn't get why she gave them the look that she was nervous. But why nervous? We were just a couple of friends, and the girls looked as if they meant to no harm...something was off...

Annabeth didn't want to wear a dress, but I had forced her to. I bought her a gray dress that reached her knees and was sleeveless. It was tight against her waist, and then it puffed out. Reyna's dress was beautiful. It was purple and strapless as well. It had gold designs on it and I knew it would be perfect for her. Hazel chose a dress that was a light tan color. This one had two one-inch straps, a dark brown belt around her waist, and it ended at her shins. Piper's was gorgeous. It was a dark, blue, strapless dress that reached the floor. The dress has silver designs around the chest with a silver ribbon around her waist. I chose to wear the red dress that Nico helped me on. I put on black heels and straightened my hair. I put a little bit of eyeliner, careful not to put much. Next I did Annabeth's make-up. I put gray eye shadow with a darker grey eye shadow at the bottom. I put very little eye liner and mascara. I also put lip gloss instead of lipstick since her lips obviously didn't need it. Reyna didn't really want make up, but I insisted I put eye liner on her. In the end, she agreed. Hazel didn't want make up either and I tried to put some on but she fought. I agreed not to put some and moved next to Piper. Piper had already put make up on and it was perfect.

I did Annabeth's hair by adding more curls, and pulling the left side of her hair back with a silver flower. I did Reyna's hair by putting it into a messy bun with a small gold flower on it. I had straightened Hazel's hair and her appearance had changed completely. She looked more older and more mature. She looked beautiful. I curled Piper's hair and pulled some hair back with a blue hair clip. I straightened my hair and did an elaborate dutch braid headband. After we were all ready, I insisted we take a picture. I got out my Nikon camera and put it with a countdown. We all posed and it took the picture. I looked at it and I knew it was a keeper. I heard my mom call my name and I went down to the kitchen and told the girls to stay up. If it was the guys, I wanted to surprise them.

"Honey there's someone at the door." She had her back turned to me and then she turned around to face me. "You look beautiful." She took me by the shoulders and examined me. "Your father would've been so proud." I hugged my mom and went to the door. Sure enough it was the guys. They all had tuxedos and I must say that Nico looked extremely dashing in it. Their eyes widened and I rolled my eyes.

"Alice! You look...beautiful," Nico said. I smiled and told them to come in. I gave Nico one quick kiss and looked back at them again.

"Wait? Where are the girls?"

"Um be right back!" I went up the stairs and told the girls to come one by one. I went downstairs and stood by the stairs. I cleared my throat and winked at Nico.

"May I present Annabeth Chase." Annabeth had come down the stairs and Percy's jaw dropped to the floor. Annabeth rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Annabeth you look amazing," Percy said. They kissed and I knew the hard work had paid off.

"Next up Reyna." She came down the stairs and it was until then that I realized she had actually looked like a queen. She went over to Leo and they hooked their arms. It was adorable.

"May I present to you Hazel Levesque." She climbed down the stairs and Frank clapped. Hazel went over to Nico first and he looked very proud to see his sister.

"You look beautiful Hazel."

"Thanks Nico." She went over to Frank and had to tip toe just to kiss him. I looked at Jason and saw that he was obviously nervous.

"Last but not least...Piper McLean." She gracefully climbed down and I heard Jason gasp.

"Piper! You're a knockout." She rolled her eyes and kissed Jason.

"Well guys time to party."

In a couple of minutes, the guest had begun to arrive. We all led them outside where the party would hold place. We all made our way outside and my breath was blown away. It was beautiful. The snow was cleared up and a white tarp was places above us. The trees were covered in lights and were hung up above us as well. The stage was white with red lights on the edge. Each instrument was either white or red and the microphone was silver. I began to get a little nervous but I pushed that down. I didn't have time for that. The food was already set out and I took a water bottle.

"Alice you okay?" I turned to see Nico and the group looking at me.

"Just a little nervous. I mean what if I mess up with the lyrics or the chords? Everything will be ruined!"

"No you're going to do fine." Nico kissed my forehead and all my worries went away. "I believe in you." I smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you so much for everything." My mom came over to me and told me that I was about to perform. I made my way to the stage the crowd applauded.

"Thank you all who could make it. It means a lot. I want to thank my mom for always helping me and encouraging me when I came close to giving up." She took a glass from a tray and held it up.

"Cheers for my little girl." Everybody drank and I began to play classical music on the piano. I saw most of the crowd pair up and begin to dance. The group all paired up except for Nico. I looked at him and saw that he was red with embarrassment. My mom saw me and him having a conversation and she winked at me. She made her way to Nico and I began to laugh. Nico looked surprised but then he and my mom began to dance.

* * *

Still at the party

Nico's POV

Alice's mom and I began to dance and I was a little nervous. She looked fairly young for a 30 year old. She had curly, brown hair with not a gray hair in sight. She had no wrinkles and her eyes were blue. She wore a white elegant dress and looked very much like Alice, except for the hair.

"Mrs. Blazi-"

"Call me Andrea."

"Oh well Andrea, I was meaning to talk to you." I looked at Alice and saw that she had her eyes close. She continued playing the piano, her hands looked as if they were flying around the keys.

"About what Nico? You and my daughter?"

I felt my cheeks redden. "No! Well-uh-I mean-"

"Nico calm down. I was playing."

"Oh well uh I was meaning to talk to you about Alice's father." She stiffened and she turned serious. "I know."

"You know what?"

"That Alice's father is Apollo."

"I knew you were a demigod. You and your friends." She leaned in a little closer. "You are not ruining my daughter's future. She's worked too hard. The gods promised they would protect her. Apollo promised he would protect her from your world. It looks as if they broke it."

"Andrea, the gods didn't do anything. She doesn't know about her father. I think we should keep it that way too. She's worked too hard."

"Good. I worked so hard to build the house with celestial bronze. It's not easy to find."

I laughed. "You're right. And about me and your daughter..." I looked at Alice again and smiled.

"I know Nico. You like her. I'm happy and all, but I wish you had told me earlier."

"Why is that?"

"Because I invited her ex-boyfriend. I mean I know that they broke up and about the accident, but his parents are my friends. I had to invite them."

"Oh." I mentally slapped myself. Oh? Is that all you could say? The song ended and I kissed Andrea's hand._  
_

"My daughter's chosen a good guy. Don't let me regret it." With that she left and I was left alone. I looked around for Hazel and saw that she was clapping. I went over to her and Alice begin to play another song.

"Hazel may I have this dance?" She looked at Frank and he nodded. I took her hand and we begin to dance.

"So how you liking the party?"

"It's so fancy and classy. I feel poor."

"Hazel, really? Our dad is the god of wealth."

Hazel laughed. "I know. So, you really like Alice?"

"Yes. When I'm with her, I feel happy and all my worries go away. I mean what's not to like? She's beautiful, talented, generous, kind, she's perfect!"

"I'm glad you're happy. You deserve it."

"All my life, I ran away from my troubles. Now I have her and I feel like she's my solution to everything. She makes me complete."

"Alright alright I get it. Good luck Nico."

"Thanks sis." The song ended and we all clapped again.

"I want to dedicate this song for a very special someone." The crowd howled and I whistled. "You know who you are." She looked at me and winked. She played the piano then began to sing.

_Sweet love, sweet love_

_Trapped in your love_

_I've opened up, unsure I can trust_

_My heart and I were buried in dust_

_Free me, free us_

_You're all I need when I'm holding you tight_

_If you walk away I will suffer tonight_

_I found a man I can trust_

_And boy, I believe in us_

_I am terrified to love for the first time_

_Can you see that I'm bound in chains?_

_I've finally found my way_

_I am bound to you_

_I am bound to you_

_So much, so young, I've faced on my own_

_Walls I built up became my home_

_I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us_

_Sweet love, so pure_

_I catch my breath with just one beating heart_

_And I embrace myself, please don't tear this apart_

_I found a man I can trust_

_And boy, I believe in us_

_I am terrified to love for the first time_

_Can't you see that I'm bound in chains?_

_I've finally found my way_

_I am bound to you_

_I am bound to_

_Suddenly the moment's here_

_I embrace my fears_

_All that I have been carrying all these years_

_Do I risk it all? Come this far just to fall?_

_Fall_

_I can trust and boy, I believe in us_

_I am terrified to love for the first time_

_Can you see that I'm bound in chains?_

_And finally found my way_

_I am bound to you_

_I am, ooh I am_

_I'm bound to you_

The crowd went wild and I clapped. The band started to play another song while Alice made her way down the stage. I could hear people congratulating her. She saw me and made her way towards me.

"You did amazing!" I leaned in and kissed her.

"Thanks Nico. I was a little nervous, but then it stopped."

"See I told you that you would do good."

"I know I know."

"So care to dance?" I held out a hand and she gladly took it. I placed a hand on her waist while the other clasped her hand. She put one on my shoulder and we began to dance. I was nervous that I would step on her feet. Now that would have been embarrassing.

"So I saw you and my mom dance."

"Oh...it wasn't as weird as I expected it to be." I twirled Alice around and pulled her even closer. She put her arms around my neck while mine went to her waist.

Alice laughed and I smiled. "What did y'all talk about?"

"About the party, how talented you are, and about us."

"How she take it?"

"Fine actually."

"Really? It took her a pretty long time to like my other boyfriend."

"Why?"

"Who knows. Anyways since when did you learn how to dance?"

"Ive know for a pretty long time."

"Oh please..."

"For real!" She laughed and looked at me.

"Nico you are so amazing. I feel like I've know you for years."

"Me too. You're the first person that ever liked me."

"Really?"

"Yep! I've got a whole list..." Alice laughed again and I looked at her. Gods she so beautiful. Her red hair, her dazzling blue eyes, her flawless skin, her perfect teeth, her gorgeous dimples. How could she like a guy like me?!

"Nico?"

"What?"

"Why are you staring at me?"

I felt my cheeks turn hot. "Why not? I mean your beautiful! How could you like a guy like me?"

"Nico? You're amazing! Your lushish black hair, your gorgeous brown eyes, your smile, how could I not like you?"

"I don't know...I'm not used to this."

"Used to what?"

"Having a girlfriend and all..."

"Well if you ask me, you're doing a fine job."

"Oh really?"

"Yep." She leaned in and kissed me. Her lips were soft and tasted like those delicious cupcakes. It was amazing. I could have done this all night. Someone cleared their throat and we pyelled away. We turned to see Alice's ex-boyfriend.

"May I dance with her?"

"If the lady says yes." I looked Alice and she looked at him with disgust.

"Alice we have to talk."

"About what? You cheating on me?"

"Alice please..."

"Fine." She kissed me again and I saw him flinch.

"I'll be right back." With that she left and left me hanging.

* * *

Same night

Alice's POV

Andrew pulled me away and we started to dance.

"Why are you here?"

"Your mom invited my parents. I had to come."

"No you didn't. You could just have stayed him with Kate."

"Alice Im sorry."

"Well sorry doesn't fix anything."

"Why can't you forgive me?"

"Why did you cheat on me?" I answered back.

"Cause I was stupid. I didn't know what I had until I lost it."

"You are stupid."

"Alice just please forgive me. It's been horrible without you."

"You caused this! Not me!"

"Im sorry."

"And I don't care." His grip tightened and I looked at him.

"Andrew, let go of me."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Andrew-" He placed his lips on mine and I tried my best to pull back. He was strong. I felt strong arms pull my away from him and I looked to see Nico.

"Nico I-"

"I know I saw it." He looked at Andrew. "And stay away from her."

"And what if I don't?" Nico raised his eyebrows and whistled. Percy, Jason, Frank, and Leo and stood behind Nico.

"We'll make sure that you'll never be able to have kids again." Andrew looked at them and then at me.

"This isn't over Alice."

"Uh I think it is." I hooked my arm with Nico and left.

"You okay?"

"Yea...I'm sorry about that-"

"Hey it's okay I understand." I turned around and saw the group.

"Thank you so much for standing up for me even though we barely know each other."

"Hey if you're Nico's friend, you're our friend too," Percy said. I smiled and thanked them. They all disappeared into the crowd and it was only me and Nico.

"So you done performing?"

"Yep! I'm glad. Oh and I want to show you something." I took Nico's hand and led him inside the house.

"Where we going?"

"My secret hide out." I pulled him upstairs and into my bedroom.

"Um I've already been in here."

"Nico it's not in here." I went into the closet and opened a hidden door.

"So you do have a secret lair?"

"I guess you could call it that." I took off my heels and grabbed Nico's hand. "Okay there's a slide. It's going to lead you underground okay?"

"Alright I trust you." I kissed him again and went down the slide. It was very long and took forever to get there.

"Where is this headed? Its long?"

"Its alright Nico." After about five minutes, a light appeared and I smiled. We finally landed and Nico looked around. There was an entrance and you could see the light from the water. You could hear water falling and the splashes that it made.

"Where are we?"

"Close to a beach."

"How? How far away are we?"

"Not far." I took his hand and led him to the entrance. There was water that led to ocean. This part of ocean was the only one that was clean and hidden from the world. I took off my dress only to reveal spandex and tight black tank top.

"Woah. This is awesome. Are you sure it's clean water?"

"Nico I've been going here all my life. It's clean alright." There was a small waterfall at the very end of the water. I remembered that it led to somewhere else. Somewhere magical. "Are you going to go in?"

"Uh like this?"

"Check behind that rock and see if there's any extra swimsuits. My brother and I will would always go here." Sure enough there was.

"Where do I change?"

"Here."

"Um..."

"Nico it's not anybody's going to see."

"You might."

I rolled my eye. "I'll turn around and cover my eyes. Happy?"

"Very." I turned around and convered my eyes. I heard clothes being thrown and taken off. After five minutes I began to grow impatient.

"Are you done?"

"Um yes." I turned around and saw Nico making his way over here. He jumped in and I rolled my eyes. He surfaced up and made his way towards me. He pulled me close and we began to kiss, but it wasn't that long. We played a few games and then just swam around, enjoying the water and each other's presence.

"So what's behind that waterfall?"

"I don't know. I've been too afraid to find out."

"Wanna go?"

"I don't know Nico."

"Come on, I'll protect you." I took his hand and we swam to the waterfall. We went under and saw an entrance a couple of feet away. We swam to it and we surfaced for air. The surroundings were weird. There was another entrance and the cave was dark and mysterious.

"Do we go?"

"I think so." We got out of the water and made our way towards the entrance. There were trees surrounding us and I knew that we had ended up in a forest. Other than just trees there were a pile of rocks in the shape of a fist.

"Nico where are we?" His face was shocked and there was something else. Did he remember this place?

"I don't know. I think we should go back." I didn't fully believe him but being here made me feel scared. We ran back, got into the water, swam, and landed back to my cave.

"Nico are you sure you've never seen that place?"

He hesisitated. "Im sure." He pulled me close again and put his lips on mine. There was a feeling in my stomach that made me feel weird while my heart fluttered. I pulled away and rested my head on his shoulders.

"I think we should get back."

"Yea me too. I wonder if anybody is asking for us. So how do we get back?"

"A tunnel."

"How?"

"Hey I didn't build this okay? We took the long way. Not the short way." I grabbed my clothes and towel that was hidden somewhere else. I tossed one to Nico and we made our way to the tunnel. I grabbed Nicos hand and we walked in. It was a little dark but I didn't care. I had Nico by my side. In about two minutes, I made it to the next secret hideout. The door was placed in my brother's closet. We stepped out and made our way to my room. Percy climbed up the stairs and looked at us.

"Nico where have you been? Why are y'all wet?" I felt my face redden, along with Nico.

"We were in the pool." I mentally thanked Nico for thinking of an answer.

"No you weren't! We checked everywhere."

"Well not good enough."

"Wait! What did y'all do?"

"Nothing Percy!" This time I spoke up.

"Look I may look stupid but I'm not dumb."

"Percy we were just getting away for a while."

"Got that right."

"So why were y'all looking for us?"

"Uh Nico we need to go."

"Go where?" I asked. Nico's face fell and he didn't meet my gaze.

"Alice I have to go."

"Go where?" Nico kissed me and I was confused. What was he hiding?

"I'll see you later."

"Nico?"

"Bye Alice." He left with Percy and I stood there. What was Nico hiding for me? Why wouldn't he tell me? And where did we land when we got to the new cave?


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait! Also I'm changing the Christmas Party that was supposed to happen to a New Years party. Fanfiction just wouldn't work at all so yea! Anyways here's chapter 5! Review! **

* * *

Alice's POV (New Years)

I woke up only to hear a racket down stairs. The sunlight burns through the pink curtains and I lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. I get up, not bothering to see how I look. I go downstairs and see my mom making cupcakes and people getting instruments and taking them to a van that is parked outside.

"Mom what's going on?"

"Well don't you remember?"

"Oh my gods! The New Year's party!" I run back upstairs and look through my closet. I pick out and put on a pair of blue jeans along with a cute white sweater with Aztec designs. I put on some white flats along and do a French braid headband to my hair. I then out on some pink lipgloss and a tad of mascara.

I get my blue bag along with my keys and go back downstairs.

"Bye Mom!"

"Bye Alice. Remember to be back by six." I kiss my mom on the cheek goodbye and head out the door. I get in the drivers seat of my car and start the car. People were walking the streets probably to get to parties and buy decorations for them. The sun seemed to melt the snow away. Nowadays, the weather seemed fresh, sometimes a little cool, but refreshing and sometimes warm.

I see Joey's office and park outside. I look at the clock on my radio and see that its one. I go into the office and Joey appears to be doing another design for another special occasion. He looks up and moves from the table and kisses me on both cheeks.

"Ali cat! How are you?"

"Great. I came here to see my dress." He smiles and claps his hands in excitement.

"Let me go get it." He goes to the back and then comes back with a dress. It's gorgeous. It was white and silky, and had jewels at the neck. It flowed down to my ankles and it was just beautiful.

"Like it?"

I didn't realize I had my mouth open until now. "I love it." I give Joey a quick hug then look at the dress again. "It's so beautiful."

"Glad you do. Now go on. You have a party to attend." I start to make my way to the door but Joey's voice says, "I really hope you do get the offer." I look back at Joey and smile.

"I hope so too. Bye Joey."

"Bye Ali." I go out the door and put my dress in the back seat of my car. Now where do I go? I look around the city and decide to go to Starbucks. I could use a little wake up. I head to the nearest Starbucks and park my car outside in the parking lot. I see a teenager at the counter wearing the uniform along with the usual smile.

"How may I help you?"

"Uh can I get a tall Caramel Frappe please?"

"That will be $4.29." I have her the money then got my receipt. "Your number will be 147." I nod her a thank you then walked to a table that was empty on the left side of the restaurant. It had a view over-looking the city and the people that passed by. I take out my phone and see that I have two missed calls from Andrew and about ten messages from Kate. I hear my number be called out and I get my drink. I go back to my table only to see Andrew.

"What do you want?"

"We need to talk?"

"Okay fine lets talk. I'm tired of you following me around." I sit back down across from him. "Well go."

"Okay Alice, I first want to say I'm sorry for what I did to you. I'm sorry for cheating on you and bothering you. I'm sorry for everything. I've realized I've been a big jerk to you for a pretty long time and so I'm sorry."

"What have you done to the real Andrew?"

"Alice I'm being for real."

"But how do I know that?"

"Please believe me. I'm sorry for hurting you."

"Andrew-"

"Just please give me a chance again. Please."

"I can't. I already have somebody..."

"Nico? You can't be serious?"

"Okay see this is one of the many reasons-"

"Okay I'm sorry. But Alice I want to give us another chance. Please?"

"Like I said I can't. I have Nico. I'm happy." Andrews face fell and I almost felt bad for him. Almost. But it's the truth. I have Nico and I'm happy. I mean I barely know the kid, but I feel as if I've known him forever. As if he's been always by my side. But Im beginning to doubt myself. On the day of the party, Nico had left and didn't tell me where. I mean I don't want to be an obsessive girlfriend, but where did Nico go? Why wouldn't he tell me?

"Fine, but could at least be friends?" Friends with the guy that cheated on me? Sure why not!

I shook his hand. "Friends, but don't think this changes anything. I still hate you."

"And I'm okay with that. I just need you in my life."

"Well I have to go. You know, New Year's party?"

"Right. Well bye Alice." I get up and Andrew hugs me. It was just a friendly hug and didn't include any romantic feelings. Right? We pull away and I make my way back to the car. I head back to my house and see that's it still complete chaos. People running around...

"Alice you're back. You have to get ready." Already? It's barely three. I look at the clock and see that it's four. What the heck? Since when did that happen? I climb upstairs and start to get ready. I take a quick hot shower and put on some spandex along with my dress. It fits my body perfectly and yet it's very comfortable. I put on some gold bracelets and blow dry my hair. Now what should I do? I curl my hair a little bit more and do an elaborate hairstyle that took about an hour to do.

I put on black eyeliner and a light golden champagne type of eyeshadow. I put a tad of blush and more pink lip gloss. I want to put make up on to impress the people that own the record company but I want it to look natural as well. Once I know I'm done I look at the clock and see that it's eight. Wow! I take way too long. I go downstairs and see that's it completely empty. All probably at the hotel already.

I get in my mom's black Lincoln and make my way to the hotel which is another hour away. It's full by the time I get there and the music has already started. I look for my mom and see her talking to the owners of the company. She looks at my direction and jerks her head over to the stage. I climb up onto the stage and the music slowly stops. The people clap and face the stage.

"Hello and thank you so much for coming. I hope you enjoy and happy New Year's Eve." The musicians start to play and I began to sing.

* * *

Nico's POV

"Hurry up guys!"

"Nico calm down. We're almost ready." I groaned in exasperation and waited outside the Aphrodite cabin. Percy put his hand on my shoulders and gave it a squeeze.

"Nico it's going to be alright. We'll make it." Finally after twenty minutes the girls appeared ready for the party. I shadow traveled us to the hotel and then we went inside. They're were people everywhere and food was on a long table. I looked around for Alice while everybody else went to to go eat. Then I saw her.

She looked absolutely stunning. Her long white dress fit her perfectly and she looked like a goddess. I would know how a goddess would look like cause I've seen them...but Alice? I could have easily mistaken her for Aphrodite! Her curly red hair and those dazzling blue eyes. She was the definition of beauty and perfect. I could feel myself drooling.

She caught my gaze and smiled. Her voice was soothing and beautiful just like her. It reminded me of a nice breeze in the summer of spring and it sounded like magic. She was so talented and beautiful, I couldn't believe that I actually had her. Alice was mine. And I wasn't going to let her go. The eight came over to me and they all looked at Alice.

"She looks beautiful," I heard the girls say.

"That's Alice?" Leo said. Reyna slapped him upside the head and he rubbed his head.

"Yep that's Alice," I said in return. Jason whistled and I rolled my eyes. The music ended and Alice made her way towards us. She hugged the girls first of course then she kissed me. It was short but amazing.

"Nico I'm so happy that you came!"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Alice smiles and puts her arms around my neck while we dance. "So Alice I've been meaning to talk to you."

"Is it not working?"

"What?"

"Well when someone says that to they're boyfriend or girlfriend it means they're breaking up..."

"Alice I would never break up with you."

"Good. So what were you going to tell me?"

"I'm sorry about what happened at the party."

"Nico, I understand."

"No Alice you don't understand. I have to tell you where I went. I want to be honest with you and I don't want to keep any secrets from you."

"Nico you don't have to."

"Alice I-"

"Only ten more seconds till New Years!" Alice's mom said through the microphone. Alice looked at me and smiled.

"Ten!" I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Nine!" Everybody seemed to be in a group of two. The eight included.

"Eight!"

"Seven!"

"Six!"

"Five!"

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"Happy New Years Nico." Alice's lips crashed into mine and I couldn't help but smile. I had amazing friends. I had an amazing girlfriend. And this was an amazing night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I loved them! Here's chapter 6! Read and Review. Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO characters. **

* * *

Alice's POV

After the kiss, everything else was pretty much a blur. Just being with Nico made my day. He made me smile and laugh and supported me. The only thing that I could remember straight was when the owners of the record company came to talk to me.

"So you're the famous Alice everybody seems to be talking about?" a man asked. He was about 6 feet tall, he wore a tux with dress shoes. He had brown hair and hazel eyes. He had a kind smile and warm eyes.

"Yes that's me. Alice Blazi," I shook hands with the man before asking, "I didn't quite catch your name..."

"My apologies. My name is James Johnson and my partners names is Cory Smith. We have very much enjoyed your performance tonight and hope we'll see you again." He looked at Nico before talking again. "I would like to speak to you alone."

"Oh yea," I said. Nico took that as his cue and went to the group hanging by the food table. James led me to a table along the walls.

"So Alice we really want to take you in. You have an amazing talent and so much potential." Crap. They weren't going to accept me. I've worked all my life for this. "The thing is that you're sorta in competition with somebody else."

"So am I in or..."

"Cory I haven't made our decision yet. We ask that you send a demo. We will then evaluate and choose. I hope you understand."

"Of course I do."

"Good. Well Cory and I have to leave but it was a pleasure meeting you Alice."

"It was a great honor discussing this with you." James gave me a smile after shaking hands and left.

Well great. Just freaking great. I had competition with some other girl. I really wanted to win, but I would probably destroy her dreams or even her career. I couldn't do that to someone. Was this a good idea? Well of course! I deserved being accepted into the record company. I've spent my entire life on this and if this goes wrong, my whole life will be ruined. I needed to win.

A server passed by with a plate of champagne or wine. I could really use a drink right now. I've never drank anything like this so I honestly didn't know what the results would be. I finished the first one more quickly than I should have and got another one. This was gonna be a long night...

Nico's POV

I left Alice and James alone and went to look for Reyna and them. I spotted them near the food table, Percy stuffing food in his fce while Annabeth scowled at him. Yep nothing has changed.

"Where's Alice?" Jason asked.

"Talking to James, the owner of the record company." They all nodded and continued what they were doing.

I was pretty surprised that no monsters had attacked. Maybe this hotel was made of celestial bronze like Alice's house. Then I wondered, how did her mom get so much? Celestial bronze was pretty hard to find, if you were a mortal, so where do she get it from?

I looked around for her mom and spotted her chatting with some other adults, drinking a glass of dark wine. If Dionysus was here...

Alice's mom conversation with them ended and I went up to her. She wore a blue, sparkling, strapless dress that went down to her ankles, along with white heels, and a pearl necklace.

"Nico, are you enjoying the party?"

"Yes it's great. Uh I wanted to talk to you about Alice."

"Well what about her?"

"Look I think it's about time we tell her the truth..." Andrea's body stiffened and her grip on the glass tightened.

"Nico I thought we already discussed this..."

"Look I just think we should. It's pretty hard to keep this whole other life from her. I'm scared that one day she'll think I'm cheating on her, when actually I'm fighting monsters."

"I didn't ask for you to be a part of our lives, hers especially."

"All I'm saying is-"

"You will not tell her a thing. Like I said, she's worked too hard. If she starts getting suspicious and asks any questions about her father, I will forbid her of ever seeing you again."

"But it's not fair to Alice."

"I have said what needed to be said. This discussion is over. You will not tell Alice the truth behind her father. They promised to keep it away from her." She put down the glass and faced me again. "And it will stay that way." She walked off and left me.

This couldn't be happening. For once in my jacked up life I'm happy, and then this happens...I knew I could've stayed at camp the day I met her. It could've saved me a lot of trouble.

I shook that thought away. No, she was worth it. I have never met anybody like this. She's so kind, generous, humble, and lets not forget talented. And beautiful. And friendly. She was so many things. Then I thought, where is Alice? I haven't seen her since about forty minutes or so.

The sound of glass breaking broke my chain of thought. I looked toward the direction of the sound and spotted Alice. She had her hand over her mouth while her other hand pointed to the broken glass. Was she drunk?

I ran over to her and saw the girls already there. Alice giggled and she couldn't really walk right. Everybody was looking at her and I knew this wasn't good for her picture.

"Alice what are you doing?" I asked. Alice smiled and giggled again. Oh gods...

"Nico!" She threw her arms around my neck. "I haven't seen you in forever!" Her voice was slurred and was a note higher.

"Yea I haven't seen you either...You need to go home."

"Home?" Her voice was a little louder and everybody looked at us. I led her to the exit , Jason and the others close by.

"Guys I'll be taking her home. Go to camp."

"Nico are you sure don't need help?" Piper asked.

"I'll be fine. This shouldn't be too hard."

"Alright bye." The others waved goodbye while Hazel kissed my cheek. "Be careful Nico."

"Thanks Hazel. I'll see you tomorrow." She nodded and left. Andrea walked towards us, obviously mad. But at who? Me for what happened earlier or Alice for being drunk. I was pretty sure it was both...

"Alice Blazi what is wrong with you?" Andrea asked through gritter teeth.

"Mom I love you soooooooo much."

"Oh gods...Nico please take her home."

"Of course." She angrily looked at Alice before heading back to the party. I put one arm around Alice's waist while leading her outside.

"Nico where we going?" Alice giggled once again and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm taking you home."

"Nico," she said my name like a child would say to her mom or dad if they took their toy away, "You're being a buzzkill."

"Alice you're drunk. You're causing a scene."

"I don't care!" The car arrived and I led her to it. The problem was that she wouldn't move.

"Alice..."

"That's my name don't wear it out!"

"Get in the car."

"No!" She crossed her arms in front of her chest and pouted.

"Alice you're going home!"

"No!"

"Fine then. You asked for it." I walked over to her and picked her up. She was light as a feather. Did she even eat? I slung her over my back while she pounded it.

"Nico put me down!"

"You're going home." I placed her in the passenger seat of her car and buckled her in. I ran over to the drivers side and got in, and started the car.

Then I remembered that I had shadow traveled here. I didn't know where to go. I looked over at Alice, who was obviously mad. She was pouting and her arms were crossed in front of her chest like earlier. It looked very cute though.

"Alice?"

No answer.

"Alice are you mad at me?"

No answer.

I stopped the car by the side of the road and turned off the car.

"Aren't we supposed to be going home?" Her words still didn't come out right and her eyes looked a little cloudy.

"Not if you're mad at me."

Long pause. "Okay I'm not mad at you."

"Good. Now how do I drive you home?" Alice rolled her eyes and put her address in her GPS. Why didn't I think of that?

I was on the road again, holding Alice's hand in mine. I had only then noticed that she was asleep. She looked so peaceful and so beautiful. Her pretty little nose, her perfectly shaped eyebrows, and her full red lips...

The car swerved and I brought my attention back to the road. I myself was starting to get a little sleepy. Thankfully, we had arrived at her house saftely. I turned off the car and got out. I opened Alice's door, unbuckled her, and picked her up bridal style. I accidentally hit her head while doing it, but she didn't stir.

I opened the door to her house and went up the stairs. This really reminded me of the first day we had met. Me carrying an injured Alice. Well sorta...

I opened the door to her room and was instantly greeted by the smell of vanilla and red velvet cupcakes. Her room was warm and comforting and it felt a lot like the Hypnos cabin at camp.

I was about to place Alice on the bed, but Alice's arms around my neck tightened.

"Dont leave me..." she murmured in her sleep. I sighed but agreed.

I pulled off the red comforter off and gently placed her on there. I slowly got in with her and she removed her my neck and snuggled close to my side. I had my arm under her head while the other was on top of my stomach. I tried to stay awake, but it was impossible. Sooner than I expected, I fell asleep, knowing I had Alice close by.

* * *

Alice's POV

The Next Day...

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that I had a huge headache. The second thing I noticed was that Nico was asleep next to me. We still had on our clothes from last night, which for me wasn't very comfortable. The events that took place last night came rushing back to me and I groaned. Great...

I had probably just ruined the chances of actually being accepted by getting drunk. And this had to happen to me because..?

I looked over at Nico and saw that he was still asleep. I smiled, knowing he had to put up with my crap from last night. I slowly got off the bed, careful to not wake Nico up.

I made my way over to my dresser and got some fluffy, pink pj bottoms along with a maroon colored sweater. I got my underwear and bra and made way over the bathroom. My head throbbed and every single movement made my want to puke. I put the water on hot and took a quick shower. I changed and tried to dry off as much water on my hair with the towel.

I went back into my bedroom and saw that Nico was still sleeping. His hair was a little messy, but in cute way. I went into my brothers room and got extra clothes for him and put it on the nightstand that stood by my bed. I made my way downstairs and saw that there was a voicemail.

"Hey Alice I'm calling to tell you that I stayed back and helped clean the hotel. I won't be back until tomorrow. Love you." Really? Nothing about me bring drunk yesterday?

I decided to leave it and made myself a hot pocket. There wasn't really much to do in this empty house.

I got a bottled water from the fridge and went to the music room. It was mostly empty, since they took most of the instruments and equipment to the hotel, but the black grand piano was still there in the middle of it all.

I placed my drink and food on top then wiped my hands. I played a random song that came to my head. When I played the first chords, I stopped. The sound made my head hurt even more. I groaned. Why did I have to get drunk?

I heard the shower from upstairs turn on and knew Nico had already woken up. I took my stuff and went back to my room. The bed was already made and the light from the bathroom was on. I laid down on the bed on my stomach and got my laptop. I got my journal of songs and started to change them into a key I was comfortable with.

About ten minutes later, Nico came out wearing red plaid pj bottoms and a blank tank top. He laid down next to me and kissed my cheek.

"Does your head hurt?"

"Yes it does."

"You shouldn't of gotten drunk..."

"Yea now you tell me."

Nico smirked. "So what are you doing? What did James tell you yesterday?"

"Im fixing some songs and he said that I have a fifty-fifty chance of actually having a record deal."

"What why?"

"Well there's this other chick that apparently has the same dream as me..."

"I'm pretty sure you'll get it Alice."

"But what about her? What about her dreams?"

"Alice this is your dreams too."

"Anyways so I got pissed off after he left and started to drink."

"Which was a horrible idea."

"Yea no need to remind me..."

"I'm playing with you."

"Mm hm..."

"Alice are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you? You should be the one that should be mad."

"And why is that?"

"Because of the crap I put you through last night."

"You were a pain in the butt," I glared at him, "But it made me know something about you."

"And what was that?"

"You should not get drunk." I rolled my eyes and got back to what I was doing. Nico played with a few curls, twirling them in his fingers. It made me relax, and then Nico stopped doing it suddenly. I looked over at him.

"What?" He smiled and slowly placed his lips on mine. After everything today, this was probably the thing that helped me with my headache the most. His lips were soft and full and moved in perfect sync with mine. It felt amazing.

"Nico *kiss* I *kiss* have *kiss* to *kiss* finish *kiss* this *kiss*."

He pulled away and I regretted saying that. "Why?"

"Cause...I have to turn in a demo to the record company."

He pouted. "Fine I'll leave you alone."

"Well I can do it later!" His lips found mine again, and it couldn't have been better.

* * *

**Sorry for the super duper long wait. I sorta forgot where I was going this but then I remembered it. Anyways hoped you like and don't forget to review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**So I couldn't wait to write this chapter! Y'all guys are so amazing and I** **adore your reviews! Anyways chapter 7! Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own PJO and HoO books or whatever...**

* * *

Alice's POV

I woke up to the feeling of my mom taking the covers off my bed.

"Mom..."

"Alice someone is calling you." I sat up and looked at the clock. It was 9:40 A.M. Who would be calling at this hour? I took the phone from my mom's hand and put it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Alice this is James, from Musical Studios. Are you busy today?"

I woke up a little bit more. "Um no I don't think so."

"Great. Cory and I think it would be a great idea if you and your competition, you know, met. We thought it would help get you ready. You have to know your enemies right?" I laughed.

"Uh huh. So what time do I go by there?"

"About eleven."

"Alright I'll be there. Thank you for advising me."

"No problem." James hung up and I gave the phone back to my mom.

"So what he say?"

"I have to go to the studio to meet some chick."

"Some chick?"

"My competition." I pulled the covers over me and tried to sleep. Except...

"Oh no! Alice you get up, take a shower, and get ready." She pulled the covers off again. "Now!"

"Uh fine." My mom left my room and I headed to the shower. I took a quick shower and in the end I smelt like strawberries. Yum...

I put on a pair of red jeans, along with a cute, red tank top, and a white cardigan. I put on some white flats and put on a white headband. Make up? Nah. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 10:45.

I got my keys and bag and said goodbye to my mom before driving off. Musical Studios was about ten minutes away, which I was thankful. My phone vibrated and I got it out. One message from Andrew?

_Hey Alice. What are you doing today?_

_**Going to Musical Studios? Why you ask?**_

_Just wanted to see if you wanted to do anything today. _

_**Umm...I'll see if I can. I'll text you.**_

_Alright. Good luck!_

**_Thanks I'll need it._**

I finally arrived at the studio. It was huge and probably had over fifty floors. I don't know I didn't take the time to count...

I opened the huge double doors and stepped inside the building. The floor was white probably white marble and all types of art work was hung and placed in the lobby. I looked for the secretary and spotted her not too far away.

"Um excuse me? I'm Alice Blazi." The woman looked uninterested, as if she could care less about who I was. She had long red fingernails, a mole at the corner of her mouth, and hair that probably came from the sixties.

She pressed a button on her phone and spoke, "Sir, we have Alice Blazi waiting in the lobby."

"Alright send her up." The secretary got up from her rolling chair an le me to the elevator. She pressed the twentieth floor button, and it was only then that I realized that this building had thirt floors. Not fifty.

For what seemed like an eternity, the elevator doors finally opened. I was starting to get a little claustrophobic in there. She led me through a bunch of hallways with signs that I didn't even bother reading. The hallways seemed to go on forever, and I was beginning to think that this building was just a huge maze or something when she finally stopped in front of some double doors.

She jerked her head to the doors direction and I went in. The room was huge, much bigger than my music room at my house. The walls were white, with red and orange designs on them. They had orange and red couches, bean bags, and all types of furniture. Against the left side of the room they had food, from pizza to cheeseburgers, and cupcakes to salads. They had a huge cooler filled with all types of colorful beverages. This just screamed _teenage hangout!_

"I hope you like the room. You'll be spending an awful lot of time in here." I looked over and saw James leaning against a huge glass table.

"It looks awesome."

"Glad you like it. Anyways we should be starting anytime soon."

"Right. Where is she?"

Someone behind me coughed and cleared their throat. "It's _where is he_." I turned around and saw a guy, probably about 18 or 19 years old. He had gorgeous blonde hair, along with soft brown eyes._  
_

_"_Oh sorry. I just thought you were a girl.." Great...smooth Alice. Smooth...

"A guy can't have a singing career?"

"No! I-I just thought-"

The guy cracked a grin and laughed. "I'm just messing with you. Name's Willliam Moore." He held out a hand and I shook it.

"Alice Blazi."

"Well now since we are all acquainted, lets get started!" I nodded and I saw, out of the corner of my eye, William do the same.

"Now," James began, "you two will be competing against each other for the chance of being accepted to Musical Studios. You two will each have about two weeks to complete your demo and send it in. Your demo will be produced here in the studio, so you will be coming here for a pretty long time. Cory and I will review each one and decide who deserves it. I hope you too will enjoy this experience and hopefully it will prepare you for the real world. Any questions?"

"Do you just want voice or video too?" William asked.

"Either will be fine. Alice, any questions?"

"No I think I'm good."

"Alright well thank you for coming today. Hope we will see you soon." William and I took that as our cue and left.

"So you nervous?" I looked over at William and rose an eyebrow. "Just trying to make conversation."

I laughed. "Eh not really..."

"Why? You don't think you have real competition?"

"No! I just haven't-"

He laughed. "I'm just messing with you."

"Yea second time today."

"You're not mad at me are you?"

"No...I mean it woul be weird if I was."

"How come?"

"I barely know you."

"I can fix that."

I rolled my eyes. "Do you know where you're going?" He stopped suddenly in his tracks and looked at me.

"I thought you were leading."

"No I thought you were!"

"Great...we're lost." I looked at my surroundings and noticed that every hallway looked the same. I mean really? Why can't they have an arrow showing them the way to the elevator. Sorta like the yellow brick road...

I felt a hand grip my wrist and I looked at William. I looked down at our hands and William blushed. "I think I know where to go."

"Then lead away."

William dragged me through hallways, turning left than right.

"So Alice tell me about yourself."

"Well what do you want to know?"

"I don't know...family, friends," Wiliam said, but his next words were down to a whisper, "boyfriend?"

"Huh?"

"Nothing! Just family and friends."

"Oh, well, I currently live my mother." William turned his attention to me with a questioning look. "My dad ran out on us when I was small."

"Oh..."

"Yea anyways, I live in New York of course. I travel a lot. I perform at my mom's hotels and other places. I play guitar, piano, bass, saxophone, violin, and drums. Umm what else...?"

William took a left, still gripping my wrist. "What do you do in your free time?"

"I practice playing different instruments, hang out with friends, perform, or go on little dates with my boyfriend."

"Oh you have a boyfriend?"

"Yep."

"How's he like?" We finally reached the elevator and went inside. William pressed the lobby button and we started to descend.

"His name is Nico di Angelo. He's eighteen. He has black hair, dark brown eyes, sorta tan skin, and is super sweet. He also speaks Italian." I glances at William and saw that he was looking at me. He blushed. "What about you?"

"Oh, I'm single."

"Well what do you do in your free time?" The elevator doors opened and we stepped out.

"Just practice piano and guitar, sing, play sports with some of my friends."

"That's nice." Wow...that was a gay response. I looked down at our hands and saw that he was still holding it.

William blushed again, much harder this time. I could feel my ears heat up. "Sorry about that."

"No it's fine." We walked over to the entrance and stepped out into the chilly winter day.

"So it was nice meeting you Alice."

"It was nice meeting you too."

"Look I don't want to sound like a creep or anything, but could I have your number? Maybe we can hang out or do a cover or something."

"Uh yea." He passed his phone to me and I gave him my number.

"Well thanks."

"You're welcome." We started to walk our separate ways until I turned around and said, "good luck!"

William turned around and smiled. "Good luck to you too!"

I got into my car and took out my phone.

**_Hey! Just finished talking to the record company. I could really use a friend :(_**

_You alright? Wanna go eat?_

**_That sounds fabulous! _**

_Alright. I'll pick you up at your house in an hour!_

_**Great! Thanks Andrew! **_

_Anytime Alice._

I drove back home and saw my mom watching tv in the living room eating popcorn. She paused the movie and turned her attention to me while patting a spot next to her on the couch.

"Tell me everything!" I laughed. My mom could act like a total mom sometimes, but she could also act like a teenager. I took the spot by her.

"Well my "competition" wasn't a chick. It was a guy!"

"Was he cute?"

"Mom?!" She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Alright maybe..."

"Alice you're a horrible liar."

"Okay well he was cute! He had blonde hair and these warm brown eyes, BUT I'm committed to Nico so I won't say anymore."

"You make it sound like y'all guys are married..."

"Maybe we are."

My mom hit me with pillow. "Don't joke about that. That's serious chiz."

"Chiz? Are you sure you're my mom?"

"What I can't talk like a teenager?"

"No you can't."

"Whatever. So what else happened?"

"Well James talkes to us about sending a demo in in two weeks to see who really deserved it."

"Is he good? What's his name?"

"William Moore, and I dont know..." My mom rubbed my back and gave my shoulder a squeeze. "Mom I'm worried..."

"About what?"

"Well, this could be my only opportunity. If I miss this, then what am I going to do?"

"Honey I'm sure you'll get it. You've worked very hard."

"But what about him? It's not going to be fair..."

"Life isn't fair." I groaned.

"Well whatever. Anyways I got to change." I got up and made my way to the stairs.

"Why? Where you going?"

"Andrew and I are going out to eat?"

"Andrew? I thought you hated the guy."

"Well we discussed about where we were and we agreed to be friends."

"Alice, are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Well I think. Why you ask?"

"What about Nico?"

"What about him?"

"Does he know?"

"Not yet."

"I think you should tell him."

"I will. I just don't know why you're making a huge deal out of it."

"I'm just looking out for you."

"Mom I'm fine."

"Alright...and Alice?"

"Yes?"

"Has Nico asked anything or brought up the subject of your dad?"

"No why?"

"Just wandering..."

"Mom-"

"Don't you need to get dressed?" I was going to question her on why she brought it up, but decided against it. I had plenty on my mind already...

"Yea..." My mom continued to watch the movie while I made my way upstairs. I went into my room and looked in my closet. What to wear?

In the end, I decides to wear a cute gray sweater with black jeans. I also wore gray boots and did a French braid headband with my hair. I put on a little bit of mascara and eyeliner. For the finishing touches, I put on pink lipgloss and a black owl necklace that I had found in my mom'a jewelry box. I was getting my bag when the doorbell rang.

"Alice he's here!" my mom screamed from downstairs.

"I'm coming!" I screamed back. I ran downstairs and said goodbye to my mom before opening the door. Andrew had his hands in his pockets. He wore a blue, long sleeve, Hollister shirt along with a pair of pants.

"Alice you look great."

"Thanks." He opened the car door of his black Ferrari for me and I gladly got in. He went over to his side and got in as well and started the car.

"So where you want to eat?"

"I'm thinking like pizza or hamburgers."

"Then I know a great place." He flashed me a white smile that shouldve came with a sign that said 'Don't stare. Could permanently blind you.' I felt my cheeks heat up a little bit.

"So how was the meeting?"

"Uh confusing."

"How come?"

"So when James told me that I had competition, I had automatically thought that it was a girl, but it wasn't. It was a guy named William Moore."

"William Moore?"

"Uh huh. Do you know him?"

"Yea! We play football together."

"Oh wow that's great! So you know him?"

"Yes."

"So what's he like?"

"He's cool. He's super funny, probably one of the most funniest guys I've ever met. He lives with his mom and dad and he lives in your neighborhood."

"What? Seriously?"

"Yep. Didn't your mom ever invite them to a party?"

"I don't know half the people that are there."

"Well, anyways he's single," Andrew said while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh god, Andrew! I already have Nico."

"I know, I know. Anyways yea he's cool and I haven't heard him sing before though."

"Really? He never brought it up or anything?"

"No, I don't know, maybe he's worried we would make fun of him."

"I could see you doing that."

"Hey! I'm not that mean..."

"Sure..."

"Anyways yea...that's pretty much it. How are they going to see who's better or whatever?"

"Uh we have to send in a demo. James said that we would be practicing the demo at the studio, so I guess I'll be seeing him more often."

"I bet you like it."

"Andrew!"

Andrew rubbed the place where I hit him. "I'm just playing. Anyways were here." Andrew parked in front of the restaurant. I tried to read the sign, but had a little trouble because of my stupid dyslexia. I could read sheet music and lyrics just fine, but actual reading? It was nearly impossible!

Andrew lead me inside and the place was packed. Teenagers sitting, chatting, and a few were making out. For real? God, get a room!

A waiter led us to a table in the middle of the restaurant and gave us the menu.

"So Andrew how's you find the place?"

Andrew looked up from his menu and looked at me. "It's new. I came here with a couple of friends." When the waiter arrived, Andrew and I ordered a cheeseburger.

"So how's life been?"

"I don't know. It's been a little hard."

"Why?"

"My dad is always wanting the best from me."

"I know how you feel. My mom is the same. Like I know she's doing this so I can get better, but sometimes it's get a little out of hand. She once locked me in the music room for a whole entire day."

"Finally someone who understands! My dad is always telling me how I'm so lazy, always at the house, when I usually spend the whole day at the gym and if I am at the house, it's because I'm sleeping!"

"Parents these days huh?"

"Tell me about it." I took a sip from my drink before asking Andrew a question. "Andrew?"

"Yea?"

"Look I don't want to ruin this night, but why did you cheat on me?" Andrew'a face fll and he shook his head.

"I honestly don't know. Kate started to tell me these things-"

"What things?"

"I don't want you and Kate to fight-"

"Oh we're not friends anymore."

"I'm sorry-"

"Andrew, it was going to happen sooner or later."

Andrew relaxed. "Anyways she started asking why I was with you. She said she could be better than you. And me being an idiot sorta fell for that."

"So she seduced you?"

"In a way, I guess she did. But I honestly regret doing it. Look where it got me."

"I'm sorry I brought up the subject."

"Nah, it was going to happen sooner or later."

I smiled. "You're right." Our food came and we ate. We talked about what was going on and how we spent our holidays. After eating we decided to play in the arcade that went with the restaurant.

"This place is awesome!"

"I knew you would like it!"

"What you wanna play?" Andrew looked around before pointing over to a dancing game.

"Really?"

"Oh c'mon!"

"Alright fine, but if I win then I choose the next game."

"What if I win?"

"Then you dare me to do something."

"Alright. Deal!" We shook our hands and made our way over to the game. Andrew stepped on his platform and I stepped on mine. Andrew chose the song, which turned out to be Just Dance by Lady Gaga.

During the game, I looked over at Andrew who was laughing and I was too. I haven't had this much fun in...well when I'm with Nico.

The song ended and our scores came up. Crap...

"Ha! I beat you!" Andrew laughed while I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Whatever...so what's my dare?"

Andrew thought about for a long, hard second. "I dare you to let me give you a makeover."

"A makeover?"

"Yep?"

"And you will be giving it to me?"

"Uh huh."

"Alright..."

"Really?"

"Yes. A dare is a dare."

"Alright. Time to give you a makeover." Andrew and I left the restaurant and headed back to my house. The day slowly began to turn to night. What time was it? I looked ar my phone and saw that it was already 6! Time sure passes by real fast.

Andrew arrived at my house and parked at our driveway. He opened my door, like a gentleman, and we went inside. I expected my mom to be there, but she wasnt. I went into the kitchen and saw a note on the counter.

_Problem at hotel. Won't be back until tomorrow._

_-Mom_

I threw the note into the garbage can and made my way to the fridge.

"Andrew what ice cream do you prefer? Chocolate chip or vanilla?"

"Um...vanilla. We could make floats." I took out the ice cream and soda from the fridge.

"That is a grand idea." I got two cups from the cabinets and started to make the floats.

"What soda do you want?"

"Coca-cola." I took out Coca-Cola and Big Red and started to add that to the ice cream. I handed one cup to Andrew while I grabbed my own and the ice cream. I walked upstairs and opened the door to my room, proud of myself that I had cleaned it earlier.

"Okay so where's the make up?" I got up from my bed and grabbed the make up kit from the top of my closet.

"That's a lot of make up."

"I don't use it all."

"Sure..."

I rolled my eyes. "Let me get changed first." I grabbed some fuzzy, pink pj bottoms and a gray, one-size too big sweater that hung off from one shoulder. I went into the resto and quickly changed, putting my hair into a messy bun in the process. I brought my hair back with a cute pink headband.

"Alright let's get this over with."

"Okay please sit down." I sat down on the chair that was in front of my mirror. "Okay where do I start from?"

"Andrew?! Come on? Really?"

"What I have never done this before."

"Just do whatever you think is best."

"Alright." I watched as Andrew brought out foundation that I use. Hmm...maybe he has done this before. I giggled as I saw Andrew struggle on what else he would put on my face.

"We'll just see who will be laughing in the end."

"Oh is that a threat?"

"Possibly..." Andrew said in his fake British accent. I rolled my eyes and closed them while Andrew began to up the foundation on. He rubbed it all over my face and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Am I doing this right?"

"I hope so..."

Andrew stopped and told me to open my eyes. "Does it feel right?"

"I feel as if my face has been raped." I laughed again and Andrew joined in as well.

"Alright now I am going to apply a gray eye shadow." I closed my eyes and felt the brush against my eyelid. I was literally about to knock out right then and there because it felt so good.

"Keep your eyes closed," Andrew ordered, his voice soft and soothing. I felt the coolness of the liquid eyeliner and soft and warm feelings I received from Andrew's hands. I forgot how good they felt.

Andrew applied the rest of the eyeliner and mascara, although I already had some on. My eyes were open and I could see Andrew concentrating on what else to put on. I grabbed my float from my table and ate about half of it. I forgot how good it was.

"Okay close your eyes." I put the cup back and closed my eyes. I felt a much bigger brush than the one used for my eyelids, on my cheeks. Blush. I heard Andrew chuckle and I began to worry.

"What are you doing?"

"Your make up."

"It better be good."

"That wasn't in our plan."

"Andrew..."

"I think I'm doing a pretty decent job."

"Well I'm screwed." I heard the click clack of bottles being bumped into each other and the sound of the make up kit being closed.

"Are you done?"

"Nope! Now your hair!"

"Oh god..." I felt my hair being undone from its loose bun.

"I forgot how soft your hair was..." I could feel my cheeks hear up. Andrew coughed, obviously trying to play it cool after the awkward comment he just made a couple minutes ago.

Andrew took off the headband and started to braid my hair. Or at least that's what it felt like.

"Okay I'm done."

"Andrew I swear if you..." I turned around in my chair and looked in the mirror. I expected myself to look like a clone, but I looked different. I looked more older, more mature. Andrew did an outstanding job.

"Andrew how-"

"Years of watching girls do it." I laughed.

"Not bad. Now...let's eat." I grabbed my cup and laid down on my stomach. Andrew took his and sat on my bed.

"So have you done this to anybody else?"

"Nope, you're the first to try out Andrew'a makeovers."

I laughed. "Andrew your really good. Maybe I can get you to do my makeup from now on."

"Uh I seriously doubt it."

"Whatever...so have you and Kate talked since...you know?"

"Nope. After you left, she tried to kiss me again, but I just kicked her out. Haven't spoken to her since."

"So is there anybody else you like?"

"Nope."

"I'm sure you'll find her."

"Alice?"

"Yes?" I took the last spoonful of my ice cream and sit on the floor. I rolled over so I would now be laying on my back.

"Do you honestly like Nico?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you barely know the guy."

"Well of course I like him..."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure.. Why are you asking me?"

"I just don't him hurting you like I did. I was a huge jerk."

"Andrew the past is the past."

"I know, but if I could go back and change what I did, I would."

"I know, but you have-"

"Alice?" I sat up and faced him.

"What-" He placed his lips on mine. I didn't do anything. I didn't kiss nor did I fight. His lips were soft and warm against mine. I forgot how much I missed them. How much I ached for them. Did I really like Nico? Andrew was right...I barely know the kid. He had saved my life. Is that why I feel so attracted to him?

No! I actually do like Nico. He's loyal, caring, funny, sweet, charming, he's everything. I might barely know him, but that would jut make us more interesting. And this was wrong. Kissing Andrew (although he kissed me) was wrong.

Andrew pulled away.

"I just really wanted to do that." His eyes looked at mine then down to my lips. "Well I hope I see you soon Alice." He placed a kiss on my cheek before leaving me room. A couple moments later, I heard the front door close and the sound of a car driving away.

What just happened?

* * *

**Hello fellow readers! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter cause I did. I have so many plans *grins like an evil villain*. Anyways yea please review guys! I want to hear feedback! Also if you dont mind, if you have an instagram, please follow my Percy Jackson fanpage. It's called Geek4Greek. Anyways thank you and goodbye! REVIEW!**


End file.
